Anime Gakuen Hanamatsuri
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Seasson 3 dari Anime Gakuen. merayakan bulan penuh cinta, Anime Gakuen membuat event untuk Valentine sekaligus menyambut musim semi. Cinta, cinta, cinta, pink, pink, pink, Cinta bertaburan! Lomba gaje, Host club gaje, pasangan gaje, SEMUA GAJE!/ OOC, AU, Crosscover, GAJE AKUT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, all char anime in this fic.

OC is all BA Member

Fic by : Eddreine/edden

Orginal story : furiez, karena orangnya nga ada kabar soal BA seasson 3, saya inisiatif buat sendiri berdasarkan cerita yang lama. Maaf jika beda ya kak furi!

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini suasana Anime Gakuen selalu diwarnai aura merah muda, kalau kata Shouma Yuki dari Furuba 'Cinta bertaburan!'. Yep, itu memang sesuai dengan suasana hari Valentine, para hantu di Anime gakuen alias AG pun tidak melakukan tugasnya (menakut-nakuti orang) malah membantu menghias sekolah. Bahkan di salah satu kelas berlogo (?) BA pun tengah bertaburan aura pink dan motif love tengah berterbangan hampir di tiap sudut. Kenapa hampir? Mari kita lihat.

.

Rue : fufufufu...Valentine...! Hari kasih sayang dan cinta, hari mendulang keuntungan bagiku! Saatnya jualan coklat, bunga, permen, boneka, huhahahaha! Atau~ adakah yang mau memberiku sekotak uang sebagai hadiah Valentine?! *kedip-kedip kearah para cewek*

All BA cewek : Jangan harap!

Rue : Hiks...*pundung di pojokan* (lupakan bocah mata duitan ini sementara, aura pink itu ternyata karena kecintaanya akan uang seperti tokoh kartun yang hidup di bawah laut)

Chibiterasu : Oh, Alodia, tak adakah keajaiban hari Valentine yang akan membawa telpon darimu nyasar ke nomerku?

All: 100persen nga mungkin, boss!

Chibiterasu : Doain dong! Bukannya malah nyumpahin!

Furiez : dari pada ntu, mending kita buat acara apa getto buat mengumpulkan dana upgrade kelas ini!

Reinciel : betul, betul, betul! Ini lebih penting dari khayalan boss yang nga guna.

Chibiterasu : emang kalian nga ada acara ntar?

Furiez : aku kencan dengan Hibari!

Reinciel : ADA DONK! Mau kencan nonton Count Ganas di bioskop bersama akang Sebby!

Monday : Aku sih ada kencan dengan ayangku pas 14an nanti. Kencan romatis ber-wadaw!

Chibiterasu & Sudunk : Jangan pamer ama kita! Bikim sebel aja loe!

.

Belum sempat menyelesaikan curhatnya yang penuh cinta, Monday udah keburu dibonyokin Chibiterasu dan Sudunk. Ponyo tampak lelap dengan balon mimpi berisi coklat dan kue di sekitarnya. Lebih tepatnya mimpi makan coklat sepanjang tembok besar Cina yang kemudian runtuh menimpanya.

.

Hana : Akang Luca, nanti kita kencan di pantai yuk! Suasana pantai kan bagus buat mata dan kesehatan, makan seafood segar bagus untuk tulang dan tubuh.

Luca : apapun aku mau asalkan bersamamu, karena kau adalah obat segala penyakitku.

Hana : Kyaaaa! Aku kan jadi malu!

Furiez : pasangan aneh.

Kuronamida *lagi nelpon* : akang Eyes, aku akan selalu menantimu kembali meski hari kiamat dunia. Meski tak bisa merayakan valentine bersama, hari-hari penuh kasih akan selalu menyertai kita!

Furiez : pasangan gombal... Eh Alice mana?

Uki : katanya mau ke tempat si bule kepala duren kakakmu itu. *nyodorin amplop*

Furiez : paan sih?

.

"Dear Fuchin dan all BA member, aku pergi liburan ama akang Giotto. Aku doain semoga suasana Valentine kalian menyenangkan. BYEEEE!" \\(^o^)/

.

Furiez : surat macam apooo nie?! *bejek, injek, lempar* beraninya ninggalin aku untuk kencan dengan kakakku! Hey Lirina, nga ada ide buat even...val...tine...

Lirina : APA~!

.

Furiez begidik karena baru sadar ada aura hitam di sekitar temannya yang tengah mojok paling jauh. Bahkan ada hantu-hantu versi mini berambut panjang bawa-bawa deathcythe yang nga kalah mengerikan dari yang ada di Skip Beat!

.

Furiez : napa lagi nie anak? Mau Valentine kok malah suram?

Lirina : salahkan kerumunan s***** di luar!

Furiez : waduh, bahasanya...

Uki : jleger ctar membahana menusuk hati!*dilempar penggaris besi, nancep di kepala* GYAAAA! Kepalakuuu! Selamatkan otakku, selamatkan otakku!

Kuronamida : salah denger jadi selamatkan OTAKU.

Lirina : Urusai!

.

Anak-anak BA pun pada menengok dari jendela belakang kelas mereka yang nyambung dengan lapangan upacara. Di luar tampak Viscount Druitt tengah pamer dengan pose lebay bawa-bawa mega toa dan spanduk bertuliskan 'Please be my Valentine, Lirina my honey'.

.

Viscount : Aku takkan menyerah hingga kau takluk dalam pesonaku yang menyilaukan wahai my little kitty!

.

Di sisi lain, Folgore tengah menari dengan diiringi penari latar berdada besar dengan diiringi lagu 'My Valentine' remix ala dangdut koplo.

Folgore : BAKA! Those small lady will be mine!

.

All BA : kenapa semua yang naksir Lirina selalu tidak normal?

Chibiterasu : kenapa feromonmu selalu menggaet manusia macam itu sih?

Lirina : MENEKETEHEK! *gigit penggaris besi ampe patah*

All : dia separuh iblis...*membatin*

Viscount Druitt : Oh my honey, lihatlah kilau dunia hari ini yang tak seindah kilau mataku yang penuh cinta untukmu!

Folgore : Jangan dengarkan dia! Kalau kau ikut denganku, akan kubuat kau jadi makhluk paling seksi di dunia!

Monday : Nie bocah mah perlunya nambah tinggi, bukan tambah seksi! *ngakak*

Uki, Chibiterasu, Sudunk : betul, betul, betul!

Lirina : GRRR! ENYAH KALIAN SEMUA DARI DUNIA INIIII!

.

Member BA yang terkenal killer setelah Furiez dan merupakan musuh Hibari Kyouya itu kini sudah bersiap menembakkan sebuah Bazooka ke arah kerumunan pengganggu. DHUARRR! Keduanya beserta segala tetek bengek yang mereka bawa terbang ke langit (bukannya ini dah di langit?) bagai tim roket yang melesat menembus awan.

.

Viscount : AKU AKAN KEMBALIIII...!

Folgore : Demi dada besar, lihat saja nanti!

Lirina : nah, para senpai...mau ikut bareng mereka? *senyum setan*

All BA cowo : HIIIEEEE?! Ampuuunnn!

.

Sayangnya dah telat minta ampun, semenit kemudian tampak tumpukan 4 anak manusia di sudut ruangan.

.

Lirina : Fyuh! *ngelap keringet dengan mata berbinar* Sampah telah disingkirkan! Makasih pinjaman Bazokanya Collonello, Lal! Maaf ganggu acara kencan kalian.

Collonello : sama-sama, kora!

Lal : Baka! Kami tidak kencan! *blushing nyeret Collonello*

All BA : kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini?

Lirina : Selalu aja Valentine kayak gini, apa mending aku bertualang lagi ya? Pulang pas Valentine dan Whiteday dah lewat aja.

Furiez : payah, baru gitu mau kabur.

Lirina : bacot lu! Lu mending ada hibari, nah gue?

Kuronamida : makanya cari pacar, contoh Rei yang pantang menyerah mengejar cinta! *nunjuk Rei yang lagi memukul boneka jerami bertulis ciel phantomhive dengan palu dan paku*

Reinciel : Sebby hanya boleh punya satu ciel yaitu, AKU!

Lirina : ...diem lu pada! Urus sono makhluk-makluk nga guna itu!*nunjuk Luca*

Luca : Hueeee, jahat sekaliiii!

Hana : parah, dah kumat elu gue-nya. Padahal biasanya EYD.

Luca : EYD? Encok yang dadakan?

Hana : bukan. (=_=")a

.

"Jder! Gluduk, gluduk! Ding dong, ting tong, kecrek, kecrek, ting, jes, glubuk, glubuk!"

Terdengarlah suara gaje yang menandakan akan ada pengumuman dari Bobobo sang kepala sekolah pengganti_baru dibenerin_.

.

Bobobo : Yahooo, para penghyuni Anyime Gakyuuen terjitha! *suara lebay ala Lussuria*

All in Anime Gakuen : PLIS DEH JANGAN LEBAY!

Bobobo: Aish, jahatnya! Akukan ingin mempercerah suasana!

All in Anime Gakuren : CERAHKAN DULU KULIT BAPAK YANG GOSONG!

Bobobo: aw...ini mah bawaan lahir. Aku tak mau pakai bahan pemutih karena efek sampingnya tak baik untuk-

All in AG : NGOMONGNYA TO THE POIN AJA DEH! HEMAT ENERGI, HEMAT BIAYA!

Bobobo: ok, ok! Sesuai amanat dari kepala sekolah kita yang tak kalah imyut dan onyoe dari khu, juga sesuai dengan peraturan Anime Gakuen nomer-!

All in AG : DIBILANGIN JANGAN BERTELE-TELE!*semua penghuni AG dan siap ngamuk*

Bobobo: Otre lah, karena kita akan merayakan Valentine sekaligus menyambut musim semi, maka festival Anime Gakuen Hanamatsuri akan dirayakan mulai 14 Februari hingga 28 Februari!

.

Sekolah yang kini ada di atas gunung Himalaya itupun laksana kena gempa karena sorak-sorai para penghuninya. Bahkan getarannya membuat salju di puncak gunung tertinggi di dunia itu pun longsor.

.

Bobobo: akan ada lomba yang diadakan tiap hari. 3 kelas yang juara akan mendapatkan hadiah berupaaaaaa...*tunggu 3 menit* aaaaaaaa~

All in AG : WOI, KAPAN SELESAINYA NIH?!

Bobobo: hebat kan? Jika ada yang ingin belajar, datanglah padaku!

ALL : NGA TERTARIK!

Lirina : Suara Squalo lebih bagus.

Bobobo : Juara pertama akan dapat bungkusan tas pelastik! Isinya? Rahasia dong! *muncul gambar hologram di tiap kelas, Bobobo dengan bungkusan setinggi dirinya*

Chibiterasu : Alodia kah isinya?

All BA : ngarep deh.

Rue : uang?

Rei : Akang Sebby? Hyde?

Furiez : hyde dan alodia masuk sana bisa mati!

Bobobo : Hadiah kedua adalah persediaan makanan kaleng selama setahun!

Ponyo *bangun denger kata makanan* : Aku mauuu!

Uki : dasar ikan tukang makan *digigit ponyo* Aaaahhhh! Rabies! Aku tertular ikan rabies! Helep aku, lontong me!

.

Sayangnya gak ada yang peduli pada penderitaan Uki yang kini loncat-loncat nga karuan karena pantatnya digigit Ponyo. Uki,oh Uki, kau memang sungguh spe-SIAL!

.

Rue : mari berduka atas kepergian peliharaan BA yang tertular rabies. Berdoa mulai!

Uki : GUE MASIH IDUP WOOOOYYY!

.

Bobobo: hadiah juara ketiga adalah...Upgrade kelas!

Chibiterasu : kalian denger nga tuh?! Denger ngak, denger ngak, denger ngak?!

All : denge~r bo~s

.

Saking semangatnya Chibiterasu mengguncang-guncang Lirina yang kebetulan lewat di sebelahnya karena mau keluar kelas. Alhasil tuh anak tepar pusing dengan mata bermotif obat nyamuk bakar alias melingkar-lingkar.

.

Lirina : ( . ) hu...e...!

Furiez : yah, dia tepar deh.

Rue : *nusuk-nusuk pake penggaris* biarin aja deh, kan nga ada yang ngamuk2.

Kuronamida : kita susun rencana untuk event dan siapa2 yang ikut lomba aja!

Reinciel : kalo ada lomba mencuri hati akang Sebby aku mau ikut!

Monday & Sudunk : Mana ada!

Hana : akang Luca, nanti kita kencan keliling sekolah yuk! Tapi jangan terlalu capek ya, ntar encok rematiknya kumat.

Luca : apapun akan kulakukan asal bersamamu wahai kompres pereda sakitku!

Ponyo : apa nga ada rayuan yang lebih bagus? *dibacok Hana*

.

.

Chibiterasu : baiklah, kita harus berjuang untuk dapat juara 3! Pokoknya mesti tiga, coblos saya nomer TIGA!

Monday : kok malah kampanye partai sih?

Sudunk : Anehnya kita malah bersemangat dapat juara tiga, mestinya kan juara satu! =_=

Furiez : Sungguh event yang tak biasa, hadiah pertama juga aneh. Trus...kita buat acara apa untuk kelas ini? Ada usul?

Monday : pertama harus yang bisa memeriahkan suasana.

Sudunk : banyak cewe yang datang!

Chibiterasu : kalau bisa aku mau Alodia datang! *mencium poster besar Alodia*

All : mulai deh ngarep!

Rue : pastinya harus menghasilkan banyak uang! *mata berbinar*

Kuronamida : must be exciting and make them happy!

Ponyo : ada makanan...!

Uki : biar aku bisa nyanyi di sana.

Hana : Banyak bishonen! Ah, tapi akang Luca aja dah cukup untukku!

Furiez : mintanya banyak amat, mana bisa semua sekaligus-

Lirina : Kalau buat Host Club, bisa kok dikabulkan semua. Pake aja para model klub Fujoshiku. *nguap* ada yang punya permen coklat nga?

.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada anggota BA yang baru aja nyadar dari tepar/tidurnya. Mereka langsung beramai-ramai melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsu pada Lirina (padahal itu biasanya andalah Lirina). Merasa ada hawa tak enak, pelan-pelan anak itu mundur_meloncat ke arah pintu keluar.

.

Lirina : Okeh, good bye everyone!

Furiez : Hana, Rei, tangkap bocah pendek itu!

.

Keduanya langsung meloncat menindih Lirina yang nyaris beberapa cm lagi meraih pintu keluar.

.

Furiez : Ushishishishi, bagus!

Lirina : GYAAA! JANGAN APA-APAKAN AKUUU!

Rue : Senpaiiii, kau yang jadi penanggung jawab event kelas ini ya!

Chibiterasu : Kami akan urus lombanya, tenang saja! Juara tiga akan kami raih!

Monday : semangat yang salah.

Lirina : AKU NGA MAOOOOO!

Furiez : kalau nga mau, kau kukirim ke tempat Enma Ai! *boneka jerami merah di tangan* ato mau milih tempat Yuuko?

Lirina : Hiiieee?! TOLOOONGGG!

.

.

.

Furiez x Rin x Edden

.

.

Hana : Senpaaaiii!

Lirina : *mojok*

Kuronamida : Minta penjelasannya nih!

Lirina : *nutup diri pake jubah hitam*

Rue : dah, ini kan demi kelas kita.

KuroHana : TAPI KENAPA PACAR KAMI YANG JADI HOSTNYA?! *nunjuk Luca dan Eyes yang baru ganti baju*

Rue : sabar, sabar, ini hanya untuk beberapa hari.

Lirina : satu minggu. Rue, ijinkan aku pergi ya?!

KuroHanaRue: oh, tidak bisa! KAU HARUS TETAP DI SINI!

.

Seperti saran/permohonan/perintah dari Furiez dan Chibiterasu, Lirina dan Rue yang mengurus event untuk acara sekolah yaitu Host Club! Berbekal kesensitif-an dan kegilaan Lirina akan bi-shonen mereka menyerahkan pada anggota mereka yang paling sinting untuk memilih para host. Memanfaatkan/maksa make kontrak milik Lirina, maka terpilihlah para Host BA, yaitu...

.

Eyes

Gilbert Nightray

Gokudera Hayato

Gon Frecces

Miura Ito

Killua Zoldieck

Luca

Rokudo Mukuro

Sabaku No Gaara

Shouma Ayame

.

Ito : Hari ini aku akan menemani kalian hingga beban hati kalian menghilang.

Pengunjung : I-ito-kun...dengarkanlah kegalauan hati kamiiii!

Hana : Etto...Ito Miura kan perempuan...

Lirina : dia lebih keren dari laki-laki. Toh Makoto nga marah aku minta ito ke sini *nengok ke Makoto*

Makoto : kalau pengunjungnya perempuan semua, bagiku tak masalah. Hanya aku seorang pangeran untuknya.

Ito : jangan ngomong hal aneh!

Makoto : malu ya? Manisnya...!*peluk ito*

Kuronamida : jangan malah bermesraan di sini!

.

Mukuro : hei nona manis, biarlah hari ini aku menemani kalian menuju surga dunia. *ilusi mode on*

Pengunjung : Kyaaa! Bawalah kami Mukuro-sama! *pingsan bermandikan darah*

Lirina : Mukuro, jangan buat pingsan mereka!

Mukuro : Kufufufufufu, salahkan mereka yang tak kuat dengan pesonaku.

.

Gon : Begitulah, saat kami ke...

Pengunjung : Kyaaa! Cerita lagi, kami mau dengar!

Gon : boleh, selama kalian tak bosan *senyum lebar*

Pengunjung : Kyaaa! Manisnyaaa, kami takkan pernah bosan!

Rue : dia punya bakat alami.

Lirina : Yap.

.

Gokudera : Sudah belum?

Pengunjung : Sabarlah Hayato-sama! Kami ingin mengbadikan keindahan dan kecantikanmu dalam segala objek seni!

Gokudera : Cantik apanya?! Badan gue jadi kaku tauuu!

Lirina : jika ngamuk, durasi kontrak ditambah plus denda!

Gokudera : cih! (kalo bukan demi Jyuudaime...hiks...Jyuudaimeeee taisukette!)

.

Gilbert : o-ojou sama..., silahkan lakukan apapun padaku.

Pengunjung : KYAAAAA! *terjang langsung*

Kuronamida : malah menyerahkan diri.

Lirina : jangan sampai melukainya!

.

Luca : maaf nona-nona, meski tubuhku bersama kalian, hatiku akan selalu bersama plaster lukaku tercinta.

Hana : Kyaaa! Aku akan sabar menantimuu!

Pengunjung : Kami akan mendukungmuuu!

Rue : yang ini malah buat pertunjukan drama.

.

Ayame : oh nona-nona manis, aku akan buat kalian menjadi putri tercantik! *ngeluarin sekoper make up*

Pengunjung : Kyaaaa! Aku, aku mau menjadi yang tercantik oleh tangan dewamuuu!

Rue : aduh, make up untuk pengunjung nga melebihi budget kan?

.

Killua : Nee, kakak-kakak bawa coklat untukku kan?

Pengunjung : Tentu! Kalau kau mau, pabriknya pun kami belikaaannn!

Lirina : jangan malah morotin orang!

Killua : mereka yang ngasih kok! Hehehe! *gegulingan di pangkuan tamu*

Pengunjung : Kyaaaa! Manisnyaaaa!

Lirina : asal kalian senang saja. =_=

.

Eyes : *bertopang dagu dengan wajah sendu* malangnya diriku, di saat hari penuh kasih ini aku malah jauh dari pujaan hatiku. Padahal dalam teori relevansi dan assosiasi, menghabiskan waktu bersama saat Valentine adalah salah satu cara meningkatkan persentase kedekatan dan menihilkan kemungkinan keretakan.

Pengunjung : Meski kami nga ngerti tapi kau tetap kereeeen!

Kuronamida : Ayang...bersabarlah! Cintaku takkan pernah pupus untukmu!

RueLirina : omongannya kalian bikin pusing!

.

Gaara : ...

Pengunjung : Gaara-sama, silahkan makan buah ini, ini strawberry terbaik langsung dari New Zeland!

Gaara : ...

Pengunjung : mau kami pijitkan?

Lirina : kenapa malah kau yang dilayani?!

Gaara : mereka yang mau kok. Aku kan nga ngapa-ngapain *tampang inocent*

Lirina : ugh...

Mukuro : Kufufufu, apa sebaiknya kau ikut gabung? *angkat dagu Lirina hingga bertatapan*Aku pastikan kau akan meleleh oleh pesonaku yang sudah dilatih saat ikut tim gegana.

Lirina : ogah. Lagian apa hubungannya dengan gegana?

Mukuro : karena aku ingin menggetarkan hatimu dengan ledakan cintaku?

Pengunjung : KYAAAA! *pingsan mimisan*

.

.

.

Bisa ditebak kan gimana ramai plus kacaunya BA host club? Nga ada yang nyadar kalau dari kejauhan ada sosok yang ngintip dari menara astronomi dengan telescop. Gelas berisi sundae melon di tangannya pecah karena di remas dengan kuat saat melihat Lirina peluk-peluk dengan Mukuro.

.

...: akan kubuat patah tangan usil yang berani menyentuh PACARKU!

.

Siapa dia? Yang jelas bukan Druitt ataupun Folgore karena kedua makhluk itu tengah ada di hospital wing anime gakuen.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Season 3 Hanamatsuri part 2

disclaimer all anime in anime gakuen.

super OOC

.

.

.

Pagi itu anak2 BA sudah sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya.. member yang ikut lomba berkumpul di dalam ruangan khusus peserta. Boleh dibilang banyak yang ikut. Sekarang mereka membicarakan strategi untuk memenangkan pertandingan sambil memainkan sebuah permainan.

.

Chibiterasu : sambil menunggu ayo kita mulai… nih aku keluarkan… As Sekop!

Sudunk : cih.. jangan senang dulu, ini sih gampang, eh mana cakra nya? (ceki)

Rue : sebentar lagi aku bebas dari penjara.. aku mau beli hotel dan bangun rumah tapi mesti lewat garis start dulu(monopoli)

Ponyo : aku keluarkan kartu trap.. dan ku taruh kartu dalam keadaan defence giliranku selesai(yu-gi-oh)

Furiez : mereka sebenarnya main apa sih ga nyambung semua =_="

Uki : biasa Fur.. mereka cuma bisa mikirin mainan kayak gitu aja..( menyisir boneka barbienya)

Furiez : bukannya permainanmu yang paling aneh =_="

.

Furiez : teman2.. kalian harus semangat! Soalnya hari festival itu bertepatan Love Day Event lho..!

Chibiterasu : Sore wa?!...Sudunk, tolong jelaskan kepada para pembaca.

Sudunk :Love Event ialah hari penyataan cinta untuk orang yang dicintai. Kemungkinan diterima 100%.. dan itu harus dilakukan pada jam 20.56 lebih 40 milidetik.

Chibiterasu : dengan begini.. keinginanku untuk bersama Alodia akan terjadi aku akan mengundangnya nanti (mengeluarkan foto Alodia dari dalam sakunya)

Ponyo : itu kan foto yang kamu dapat dari FB nya.. kamu print ya?

Chibiterasu : enak aja.. jangan samakan aku dengan fans2 nya yang lain.. aku membelinya langsung di official fansitenya

Uki : emangnya ada (ngupil)

Chibiterasu :Grrrrrrrrrrr ! ada tahu! BAK BUUKK! (menghajar Uki)

Alice (dipaksa pulang ama Lirina): yang penting aku juga bisa bertemu dengan akang Primo ^~^

Furiez : siapa akangmu.. dia kan kakakku(=3=)

Alice : Senpai (berlutut) tidak inginkah kau memiliki kakak ipar seperti aku? Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau T^T

Furiez : (kedengarannya asik neh) tenang aja.. akan aku mak comblangin kamu sama kakakku itu

Kuroinamida : akang Eyesku bakalan jadi host seperti apa?

Hanayuki : jangan bilang abang Luka-ku bakalan striptis!

Lirina : ga kok.,.. cuma mereka ga pake baju atasan aja.. seksi kan?

Reinciel : wah hebat2 aku setuju (menyumbat hidungnya yang mimisan)

Lirina : lho? Mereka mana?

Reinciel : tu dibawah kejang2 mimisan (nunjuk ke bawah)

Lirina : kalau mereka aja kayak gitu apalagi pelanggan.,. pasti laku…

Semua : ya benar.. laku banget rumah sakitnya =_="

Reinciel : benar.. aku mendukungmu Lirina.. kalau bisa kau ajak juga

Sebastian ya.. aku ingin melihat juga tubuh akang Sebby

Lirina : oke deh.. aku akan berjuang! (kalo ada kesempatan aku kabur)

Furiez : kayaknya emang mesti nyewa ambulan dan stok darah yang banyak nih

Furiez : Lir, aku ngundang teman dekat ama keluargaku untuk ngeramein suasana!

Lirina : masa bodo, asal bukan Hibari-

Furiez : OF COURSE HIBARI HARUS DATENG! Kamu nie gimana?!

Lirina : MASA BODO! POKOKNYA I'LL ARREST HIM!

Chibiterasu *nongol tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah*: STOP! Atas nama dewa anime aku perintahkan jangan berantem hanya karena memperebutkan seorang cowok! Ada aku yang ganteng disini!

FuriLir : SAPA YANG NGEREBUTIN COWOK?!

Lirina : lagian aku berjiwa seme yang freedom lover, nga cocok ama boss yang tampang uke! *Chibierasu pingsan dengan panah bertuliskan UKE menancap di jantungnya*

Ponyo : penasaran.. apa sih isinya… (semua liat undangan)

Familly : Hibari, Tsuna, Giotto

Friends : Yuuko, Enma Ai, Rikuo, Shizuo.

Rue : makhluk-makhluk berbahaya!

Lirina : masa? Yuuko ama Ai kan baek *nga kenal Rikuo ama Shizuya*

Semua : Baek dari mananya? *membatin*

Sudunk : sahabat2nya Furiez selalu berhubungan dengan kematian..

Chibiterasu : baiklah.. event aku serahin kepada Lirina.. yang lain harus berusaha ikut lomba dan memenangkan juara 3.. kalian mengerti?!

Sudunk : mengerti sih mengerti.. tapi kan untuk jadi juara 3 tu susah juga. Ngumpulin medali dari seluruh perlombaan agar jumlah nya memungkinkan menjadi juara 3 itu sangat sulit.

Furiez : benar.. kenapa kita ga ngurusin event kafe kita aja terus uangnya kita pake upgrade kelas?

Chibiterasu : Tidak! Semangat juang kita ga boleh kalah dari kelas manapun di sekolah ini! Kita tunjukkan kita bisa jadi juara 3!

Rue : kata2 itu harusnya untuk jadi juara 1=_="

Reinciel : baiklah.. kita bakalan mengutus siapa nih buat ikut lomba?

Rue : hari ini kita bakalan lomba apa ya?

Furiez : pertama lomba balap karung. Yang mewakili ialah Sudunk.

Senpai.. bagaimana.. sudah siap?

Sudunk : tentu saja.. sesuai rencana aku akan memenangkan juara 1

Furiez : lalu Uki…

Uki : tenang saja.. dalam lomba lari 400 meter aku akan jadi juara 1 (sangat yakin)

Furiez : onegai ne…. kalah di urutan terakhir..

Uki : NANI?! Kok gt?! .

Chibiterasu : menghindari penerimaan medali berlebihan. ntar kita ga bisa dapat juara 3 tau!

Ponyo : lagian kami tidak yakin dengan kemampuanmu, mending kau ga usah berusaha keras.

Rue : sudah kami perhitungkan pasti ga bakalan menang.

Sudunk : sudah, ..kasihan Uki.. dia tidak menyadari kemampuannya sendiri.

Uki : kok mereka malah buat aku patah semangat sih T^T (suram)

Chibiterasu : buat kafenya.. aku serahkan kepada cewek2 nya saja… terus cowok2 nya plus Furiez ikut perlombaan

Furiez : kok aku ikut sih? Aku kan cewek?! 0

Sudunk : sudahlah ikut saja…

Ponyo : kau kan bukan cewek biasa….lagian kau kan akrab dengan kematian.. jadi…

Chibiterasu : benar jadi bisa ga ditengah lomba kamu.. (bisik2)

Furiez : oh gitu (melirik Monday) oke- oke deh.. aku akan meregister nama2 kalian dulu ke panitianya

.

Kasihan juga si Uki, sudah diejek, jadi langganan korban serangan nyasar, diragukan pula.

.

Furiez : keliatannya lawan2 kita dari kelas2 yang hebat2.

Chibiterasu : (melihat kearah sekelompok orang di depannya) OOOII! LUFFYYYY!

Luffy : Oi! Chibiterasu! Apa kabar! Kau ikut main juga ya?

Chibiterasu : tentu saja! Aku kan mau mendapatkan juara 3 itu

Luffy : kalau aku sih pengen jadi juara 2…tapi Nami pengen kami mendapat juara 1

Rue : kok aneh.. bukannya hadiah juara 3 itu lebih besar dari juara yang lain?

Furiez : iya nih.. kok aneh?

Luffy : kalau ada kamu aku jadi bersemangat.. ada lawan yang kuat. Lihat ga kelas2 yang lain, mereka kelihatannya hebat2.

Sudunk : aku dengar kelas lain sampai melakukan latihan khusus dan juga meditasi

Rue : sugoooi!

Chibiterasu : kita tidak perlu melakukan hal itu karena tujuan kita adalah juara 3

Furiez : tapi tetap saja di beberapa pertandingan kita mesti mengumpulkan medali. Luffy bakalan ikut lomba apa?

Luffy : lomba makan

Chibiterasu : oh begitu.. Uki.. kamu juga ikut aja lomba makan

Uki : pasti aku kalah kan aku kurus.

Semua : **EMANG ITU TUJUANNYA!** *uki kembali mojok dengan aura gloomy*

Ponyo : bersyukurlah ki… andaikan aku yang ikut.. pasti akan senang hati aku terima

Semua : ( kau sama aja kayak Luffy.. dasar tukang makan)

.

.

.

.

Chibiterasu : ingat semuanya.. slogan kita.. !

Ponyo : yang "aku ingin menjadi hunter seperti ayah" itu kan?

Chibiterasu : BAKA! Itu punya gon freecs(HXH)

Sudunk : oh aku tahu…. "mada mada da ne"

Chibiterasu : itu punya Ryouma Echizen (tennis no oujisama)

Rue : kayaknya " dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan menghukummu"

Chibiterasu : Gyaaaaaaaa! Itu punya Usagi (sailormoon)

Uki : kalian salah semua.. ingat slogan yang kita buat waktu malam purnama kemarin

Chibiterasu : tu liat.. Uki ja ingat .. jangan kira dia kurus begitu ga ingat apa2 kalian belajar dari dia!

Uki : ya slogan kita " Gratis SMS,Nelpon, dan Internetan sepuasnya ke semua operator"

Chibiterasu : BUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN! XO

Semua : apanya yang mesti dipelajari dari Uki,,., dia tu korban iklan operator =_="

Chibiterasu : slogan kita ialah.. "bersatu kita teguh.. bercerai saling bunuh!" Ayo semangat!

Semua : slogannya serem banget =_=", pasti ide Furiez deh!

.

.

.

Sementara itu cewek2 nya sedang mempersiapkan kafe untuk buka pada siang hari nanti.

.

Lirina : oke semuanya, tolong pilihkan kostum untuk para host kita! Yang lainnya juga ikut bantu masak2 ya!

Alice : Mukuro-sama, mau dipakaikan baju apa? Atlet atau seragam sekolah?

Mukuro : kalau aku ingin memakai seragam hatimu…

Alice : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Bucrat! (pingsan)

Mukuro : begini kan caranya Lirina?

Lirina : bagus! Nga sia-sia kita latihan tajutsu kemarin sama Rock Lee (Naruto)^~^

Semua : apa hubungannya?

.

Hanayuki : akang.. jangan genit ya.. (memakaikan jas ke Luka)

Luka : tenang saja.. hatiku hanya untukmu. Kau bagaikan infus ketika aku sakit, bagaikan jarum suntik yang selalu menusuk hatiku, bagaikan perban yang selalu melindungi ku dan bagaikan rotgen yang selalu bisa melihat isi di dalam hatiku.

Hanayuki : ah.. akang Luka~~ (berpelukan)

Semua : perumpamaannya semua alat-alat kesehatan=_="

.

Eyes : tolong pakaikan aku dasi

Kuroinamida : ya..cinta! (pakaikan dasi)

Eyes : pakaikan aku jas.

Kuroinamida : ya..cinta. (pakaikan jas)

Eyes : tolong pakaikan aku cintamu…

Kuroinamida : Kyaaaaaaa.. cintaa.. (berpelukan)

Reinciel : Gyaaaaaaaa! Kenapa semuanya malah mesra2an.. kerja donk!*ngiri mode on*

.

Rei stress sendiri karena nga bisa PDKT ama Sebastian.

Ayame : nona, jangan marah-marah, ini bunga untuk menyejukkan hatimu. *ngasih bunga mitir*

Reinciel : aku ga butuh bunga mitir ini!

Ayame : ini untukmu minuman yang menyegarkan hatimu

Reinciel : aku ga suka es teh!

Ayame : kalau begitu.. ini.. (membuka bajunya)

Reinciel : Gyaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Bucraaaaaaaaatt! (pingsan)

Ayame : padahal aku mau ngasih dia gantiin aku baju.. ah ternyata pesonaku begitu memabukkan.

Lirina : segel ularmu Cuma bisa tahan ampe 12 jam besok siang jadi jangan lupa cari aku buat update kekuatannya.

Ayame : bai~k

Semua : dari mana dia dapet ilmu penangka segel 12 siho?

.

Lirina : ayo semuanya semangat.. ingat jangan sampai membuat pelanggan adalah raja. Walaupun mereka ingin melihat kalian telanjang.. kalian harus siap sedia!

Semua host : NANIIIIIIIIII?! NAKED?!

Hanayuki n Kuroinamida : kami menolaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk!

Lirina : kan belum selesai aku ngomong… kecuali yang sudah punya pacar, plus anak-anak.

Kilua & Gon : wew...*narik nafas lega*

Luka : tenang infusku yang manis.. aku ga bakalan memperlihatkan tubuhku kepada orang lain selain dirimu

Eyes : perlu alasan yang lebih berlogika untuk membuatku naked dihadapan orang lain.

Gaara/Ayame : aku sih tak masalah.

All : NANI?!

Hanayuki n Kuroinamida : ayang.. T^T (terharu)

Alice : mereka enak banget ya.. tapi aku bisa meliat Mukuro dan Gilbert naked donk.

Lirina : buat member ga bole liat!

Alice :apaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! Pelit bangeeeettt!Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~! (lari keluar kafe)

Reinciel : aku ga mau kerja kalau ga ada Sebby!

Lirina : lawan kita ialah kafe sebelah yang dibangun oleh Sebby n Ciel lho?

Reinciel : aku mau kesana ah~~ bantu2

Lirina : Ga boleh!

Reinciel : kok gitu? Kenapa menghalangi cintaku?

Lirina : disana ada Ciel. Sebby ga bakalan berpaling kepadamu kalau kamu belum mengalahkannya.. jadi kita mesti buat kafe yang lebih keren dari dia.. agar dia kalah dan Sebby balik kepadamu

Reinciel : benar juga.. awas kau Ciel.. aku akan mengalahkanmu! *berapi-api*

Hanayuki : kemampuan Lirina untuk membujuk orang sudah meningkat ya?

Lirina : oleh karena itu... Gokudera-kun, Gil, kalian harus kerja yang rajin ya (mengerlingkan mata)

Gil : kalau bukan gara2 ditolong keluar sumur aku ga bakalan disini

Gokudera : Juudaime .. tolong akuuu T^T

.

Seperti biasa komite selalu menjadi panitia dalam setiap festival. Lelouch sedang melihat2 dokumen yang berisi daftar peserta. Rin sedang memasak makanan untuk lomba makan nanti siang. Sedangkan Excalibur mempersiapkan pidato 5 jamnya untuk lomba "bertahan mendengarkan pidato 5 jam bersama Excalibur". Kaname sibuk memilih accesoris yang ingin dia kenakan agar terlihat ganteng. Tsuna sedang memasukkan data2 lomba ke dalam komputer. Saat itulah..

.

Lelouch : sepertinya kelas BA belum mengumpulkan daftar peserta dari Kelasnya.

Rin : bukannya kau sangat ingin mereka ikut, mereka kan kelas yang sangat menarik bagimu

Lelouch : mereka yang telah mengalahkan kita kemarin… aku ingin sekali melihat kemampuan mereka lagi, benar kan Kaname?

Kaname : (lagi sibuk milih2 dasi) aku pakai dasi loreng2 ini atau yang belang2 ini ya? Keduanya tampak liar dan aku suka, jadi bingung

Lelouch : dia lagi2 seperti itu..Tsuna.. bagaimana.. kakakku kan ada di kelas itu…

Tsuna : sepertinya kakak mau mendaftarkan kelasnya juga tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang belum datang juga

Lelouch : hm.. aku belum pernah melihat kakakmu bertarung,,,

Rin : mending kau jangan berhadapan dengan dia… dia itu.. auranya lebih pekat dari Satan…

Tsuna : enak aja..senyum kakakku benar2 angel lho

Rin : angel smile demon inside =_="

Kaname : bukannya yang namanya mirip kamu juga sama?

Rin : Lirina? dia kan separuh satan seperi Yukio. Tanduk naga dan sayapnya lucuuu!

Lelouch : pernah lihat?

Rin : pas dia ngamuk, kalo bukan manusia susah liatnya.

All : satan juga dong =_="

Furiez : (tiba2 datang dengan aura pembunuh) _kok kayaknya aku denger ada yang menjelek2kan aku ya…_(mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya)

Rin : Gyaaaaaaaa! Ampuuuuuuuuuunnnn (pingsan dengan mulut berbusa)

Lelouch : kenapa kau kemari? Merindukan aku?

Furiez : rindu pale loe! Nih.. daftar peserta dari kelas kami(menyerahkan daftar)

Lelouch : (meliat isi daftar).. kok kamu ga ikutan sih?

Tsuna : kalau kakakku ikut pasti menang semua^~^

Rin : as expected demon women

Furiez : _loe bilang apa_ *.*?!

Rin : Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! (pingsan lagi)

Furiez : aku ga ada waktu lama2 disini… eh Tsuna.. kakak dah dateng

belum?

Tsuna : kayaknya sih sudah, dia bilangnya jam segini datengnya tapi belum nongol juga

Furiez : waduh..pasti dia tersesat lagi.. aku mau cari dia dulu (beranjak pergi)

Tsuna : palingan juga kakakku tu nyasar n nyari toilet dimana

Rin : masa sih?

Tsuna : hehehehe….

.

.

.

Di taman sekolah sangat ramai pengunjung festival ini. Nampak banyak stand2

yang dibuka. Alice yang ngambul karena ga dikasih liat Gilbert dan Mukuro naked, lari sekencang2nya menembus keramaian. Airmatanya mengalir deras bak air terjun niagara.

.

Alice : (sambil lari) kenapa oh kenapa.. hati ini tidak sanggup, kenapa mata ini tidak mampu menahan rasa haus untuk melihat lekuk tubuh yang indah... kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini...? Tuhan.. ini tidak adil!

.

Dia terus berlari dan berlari. Meninggalkan beberapa orang yang roboh dan mengumpat kesal karena ditabrak tiba2 olehnya. Dan saat dia akan menambrak pohon melon yang melintang, seseorang menyelamatkannya

.

Seseorang : nona…. Jangan menangis seperti itu.. tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan pencernaanmu

Alice : siapa kamu? (melihat kearah orang yang menyelamatkannya)

Alice : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKANG PRIMOOOOO! 0! HUG *meluk Primo

Primo : wah nona ini manja banget deh.. tapi sebelum itu boleh aku bertanya?

Alice : tanya apa aja (apa dia akan melamarku saat ini juga?! *ngarep*)

...

Primo *bertanya dengan tatapan matanya yang membius dengan auranya yang sangat clink* : er...toilet dimana ya?

.

Alice yang sempat bengong gara2 kata2 Primo itu mengantarkannya ke toilet terdekat. Dia tidak menyadari undangan Furiez yang lain berada di belakang Primo juga tersesat dan akhirnya terpencar kemana2 (nyasar juga).

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Di tempat perlombaan, lombapun akan segera dimulai.. dimulai dari lomba 400 meter putra.. yang mewakili lomba ini ialah Uki!

.

Chibiterasu : oke Uki, dengarkan petunjukku.. kau harus kalah di pertandingan ini.. tapi jangan nampak mencurigakan

Uki : oke deh (lemes) toh juga gampang kalau kalah

Sudunk : kalau kamu menang.. kami akan menghajarmu *.*

Uki : hiiiiiiiiii.. oke2 tenang aja!

.

Uki memasuki lapangan. Wajahnya yang sangat santai tiba2 berubah jadi pucat pasi begitu melihat lawan2nya.. mereka adalah...

.

Sinchan : Haloo… aku Nohara Shinnosuke(crayon shincan) umur 4 taun, salam kenal, Hohoo!

Shinbe : hai.. aku Shinbe(ninja rantaro) ,srooot*suara ingus di sedot* aku suka makan, srooot! (mengelap ingusnya)

Lambo : Lambo-san(KHR) akan memenangkan semuanya.. hahahhahahaha^0^

Uki : lawanku kecil semua... gimana aku bisa kalah?! XO

Chibiterasu : Uki Ingat! apapun lawannya.. minumnya teh kaleng sukro!

Sudunk : plesetan iklannya jauh amat =_="

.

Patrick : (tiba2 datang)Hualow.. namaku Patrick (spongebob) aku juga ikut lomba lho!

Semua : KAMU ITU BUKAN ANIMEEEEEEEEEEE! 0

Patrick : Benarkah?! (baru sadar)

Semua :Lagian ini bukan di laut,tau! Kau bisa nafas ya?

Patrick : (baru sadar lagi ) ukh... udara.. aku benci udara.. I hate air.. give me water.. throw me to pure blue sea ...(kesakitan)!

.

Petugas lomba langsung melempar Patrick jatuh dari sekolah yang melayang tinggi itu langsung menuju laut. Semuanya sempet bengong dan berkata " keren kali si Patrick Englishnya keluar " =_="

.

Kembali ke lomba..

.

Wasit : baiklah..semuanya bersedia… Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt t!

.

Uki langsung melesat jalan siput sepelan2nya. 3 lawannya sudah di depan " akhirnya aku akan kalah" begitu pikir Uki,tapi seketika sinchan melesat keluar arena waktu meliat cewek2 anime yang lagi cosplay depan stand masing2. Shinbe yang melewati sinchan tiba2 terpleset daun pisang dan berguling-guling ke luar arena. Dia tidak bisa bangun karena ingusnya yang keluar melekatkan dia bagai lem.. ga bisa LEPAS. Lambo yang lari sekencang2 langsung berbelok di dekat garis finish gara2 melihat stand permen lollipop gratis. Alhasil semuanya didiskualifikasi. Uki dinyatakan sebagai pemenang.

.

Uki : kok..?! padahal aku baru lewat 5 milimeter dari garis start…. (melirik kearah Chibiterasu dkk dengan tatapan mata ketakutan)

Chibiterasu : yokatta ne Uki….. kau menang ^~^

Ponyo : akhirnya kita mendapat juara 1 ^~^

Sudunk : kami salah memperhitungkannya..kau memang hebat ^~^

Uki : (lho ? aku ga dimarahin nih?) ya begitulah.. aku emang hebat!

Mereka : HEBAT BANGET DAH *.* (bawa gada)

Uki : chotto! Ada apa dengan gada itu.. Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!v(terjadi adegan penyiksaan layak sensor.. anak2 dibawah umur tidak boleh melihat)

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kafe.. pengunjung baru mulai memadati seisi ruangan. Semuanya tampak sibuk.. karena banyak yang antri.. maklum.. host cm 8 orang.. jadi meja yang disediakan Cuma 8 saja. Dan di sebuah meja.. transaksi berlangsung.

.

Lirina : selamat datang.. meja untuk berapa orang?

Cewek2 : untuk 6 orang

Lirina : baiklah..silakan duduk di meja ini….silakan melihat menunya

Cewek2 : (melihat menu) kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ganteng2 banget!

Lirina : jadi mau pesan apa?

Cewek2 : paket ini 6 buah(nunjuk paket). Hostnya Gilbert ya!

Lirina : (sialan.. dia milih Gil-ku.. tapi aku harus tenang.. ini demi pekerjaan dan kesempatan KABUR) iya.. saya akan panggilkan Gil, silakan memesan

specialnya pada host ya…makanannya akan segera datang.

Gil : ha.. halo….aku Gilbert Nightray (gugup)

Cewek2 : Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gil-sama! \\(^0^)/

Gil : (tinggal sebulan lagi sampai kontrakku sama klub Lirina berakhir, aku mesti bertahan..demi Oz-sama) apakah nona2 mau mesan special?

Cewek2 : yang paling murah aja deh..peluk!

Gilbert : si..silakan memeluk aku sepuas anda…. /

Cewek2 : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa0 (memeluk Gilbert sampai roboh)

.

Di bagian dapur cewek2 BA sibuk memasak dan melayani pesanan.

.

Hanayuki : apa pula tu nyediain menu kayak gitu.. kita repot tahu!

Kuroinamida : aku disini Cuma untuk mengawasi Eyes-ku

Reinciel : (memasak dengan semangat membara) aku akan mengalahkan abang Sebby!

Lirina : kalian jangan protes donk.. ini bisnis menguntungkan tau!.. walaupun aku juga kesel gil diperlakukan seperti itu.. Alice mana?

Hanayuki : oh dia tadi ngambul… ga tahu kemana

Lirina : dasar, kalau gitu kita mesti bertahan dengan jumlah kita sekarang.

.

Selagi mereka sibuk di dapur.. tiba2 seseorang menyerobot memaksa masuk ke dalam kafe. Dia adalah Uki.

.

Hanayuki : selamat dataa- Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ukiiiiiiiiiiiii! Kenapa

denganmu!

Uki : habis dihajar… (tubuhnya penuh memar2. wajahnya hampir tidak dikenali dan rambutnya dibotaki setengah)

Hanayuki : bagaimana ini.. kita lagi sibuk.. tapi ada 1 meja disana

Uki : tolong.. berikan aku pengobat rasa sakit ini...

Lirina : boleh sih.. tapi harus bayar ya

Uki : kejam x kalian padaku T^T..oke deh aku bayar!

Lirina : sediakan dia tempat duduknya.. nih menunya

.

Paket Cinta $100

Paket Sayang $ 120

Paket Kasih $ 140

Paket Aishiteru $ 170

Paket Daisuki $ 190

Paket Sarangheyo $ 210

Paket Tresna $ 350

Paket Patah Hati $ 500

.

Layanan Special

Peluk $ 40

Pijat $ 100

Cium $ 450

Pump it Up $ 490

Goyang Samba $ 610

Striptis $ 1250

.

Uki : NANI KOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! 0

Lirina : kau harus milih yang paling mahal! *tatapan mengancam*

Uki : maksa x kamu T^T.. aku milih paket patah hati… cocok untuk hatiku yang lagi patah.. bahkan jantung, kaki, dan tulang2ku juga patah T^T

Lirina : oke! Hanayuki, bawakan dia paket patah hatinya PAKET PATAH HATI!

.

Tak lama kemudian yang datang adalah seloyang kue tiramisu dengan hiasan coklat padat berbentuk kincir angin dan ladang bunga diatasnya.

.

Uki : Hueeeeeeeeeeeee! Kue cantik yang lezatttt! Melihatnya hatipun jadi

sembuh..T~T

Lirina : Coklat dan Gula bagus buat memperbaiki mood juga mengembalikan energi yang hilang setelah digunakan otak. asal jangan berlebihan!

Semua : ngapain pake ngejelasin? nie anak udah kayak gokudera aja!

Hanayuki : kalau liat aja sembuh ga usah dimakan ya senpai..kasih aku aja (mau melarikan makanan Uki)

Uki : Ga mau! Siniin aku bayar tau! *rebut balik*

.

Baru beberapa sendok Lirina menyela lagi.

.

Lirina : tapi kau harus memesan host juga tau!

Uki : eh? Kok gt? Aku ne cowok normal, ga mau mesen host (mikir2 n

melihat menu) oke deh..aku mesen Gokudera

Lirina : (ya ampun, kesayanganku lagi dipanggil) Gokudera-kun.. ayo

kesini! *nga rela*

Gokudera : cih,siapa ne? aku ga melayani laki-laki!

Lirina : kalau Tsuna kau mau.

Gokudera : Itu pengecualian!

Uki : tapi kau disini untuk menyenangkan aku tau!

Semua : wow.. aura Uki.. apakah dia bakalan jadi seme!

Uki : aku mesen special.

Gokudera : apa?!kau mau mesen special juga?! kau ini ga waras ya? aku ne normal tau! Hatiku cuma untuk Juudaime!

Uki : pokoknya kamu adalah pelayanku disini! Hayo nurut!

Semua : wow.. Uki lagi seme mode on!

Uki : aku ingin kau….. Ngpump!

Semua : NANIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Gokudera : apa? Aku mesti dance-dance kayak gitu, aku ga bisa tahu! Ganti ama Mukuro sana!

Lirina : Dia lagi ada tamu.

Uki : pokoknya harus! Aku tau kau ga bisa.. kau ga bakalan bisa mengalahkan aku.. karena aku adalah seorang pumpers!

Semua : BOHOOONGGGG! XO

Gokudera : Lirina.. berikan aku buku manualnya.. akan aku pelajari secepatnya

Lirina : (memberi buku manual) nih.. kau yakin bisa?

.

Gokudera : (membaca dalam waktu 5 menit) yosh aku sudah memasterinya..

Uki : oke.. kalau gitu aku pengen liat kau… ngepump Sorceress elise

single level.15!

Semua :GA MUNGKIN DIA LANGSUNG BISA! 0

Uki : aku ini sudah dewa dewi lho, hahahahahahahhaa…level 23 tu

sudah jadi makananku tiap pagi.. be semengan (sombong)

Semua : BOONG BANGET! LEVEL 2 AJA DIA DAH ROBOH!

Gokudera :aku ga bakal kalah! Akan aku coba.. (tertantang)

.

Gokudera naik ke mesin pump dan memulai ngepump walau terjatuh, kepleset, dan juga babak belur tapi dia tetap berjuang. Uki yang tadinya sakit sekarang sudah ceria lagi melihat penderitaan orang lain. Namun kebahagiaan dia ga bertahan lama karena Chibiterasu cs datang menjemputnya dan memasungnya seperti babi.

.

Chibiterasu : maafkan aku.. ini kelalaianku melepas 'tawanan'ini..

Lirina : oke.. tolong bawa dia pergi!

Uki : TOLOOOOOOOOOOONNGGG!

Ponyo : tunggu dulu! aku mau mesen donk, bungkusin paket yang paling murah aja.. paket cinta

Lirina : oke

.

Nga lama kemudian Lirina dateng bawa sekotak bento ala Kolonel Yakiniku K*C

.

Rue : keliatannya enak.. aku mau donk! Bungkusin juga ya

Lirina : oke deh, semuanya dapat tapi bayar ya!

Cowok2 BA : lho? Kok gitu?

Lirina : biar aku ga rugi, yang dapat gratis cuma bos aja

Cowok2 BA : curang! Kok bos mulu sih! XO

Lirina : ini perintah Furiez^~^

Cowok2 BA : O-oh gitu ya.. o..oke deh.. (ketakutan)

Chibiterasu : itulah kalau kharisma kalian kurang.. hoohohooohoo.. terus aku dapat paket apa neh?

Hanayuki : kata senpai sih paket Tresna.. ini…*Nyodorin seporsi yakiniku cukup buat 3 orang*

Semua : (ngiler) bos .. kami minta dikit ya.. idih dik!

Chibiterasu : Ga BOleh!

Semua : DeMiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt! XO (pelit)

.

Rue : nampaknya pengarang membuat kita semua ngiler dengan semua makanan yang ada.

.

Hanayuki : kenapa senpai Furiez ngasih makanan itu buat bos?

Lirina : (bisik2) katanya sih bos saja cowok BA yang tepat bayar iuran, yang lain pada nunggak jadi ga dikasih gratis.

Chibiterasu : sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi.. ayo kita kembali ke perlombaan, masih banyak lomba yang mesti kita ikuti dan mesti KALAH!

Semua : harusnya ikut untuk menang kan? =_="

.

Cowok2 BA kembali berangkat menuju tempat perlombaan lagi. Sedangkan Lirina berusaha menghentikan Gokudera yang berambisi mengalahkan Uki sebagai dewa dewi (padahal sebenarnya boong). Di lain pihak Alice yang tadi mengantar Primo ke toilet, sekarang jalan2 berdua di tengah stand2 festival dengan mesra.

.

Alice : akang Primo mau makan ga? (nunjuk stand2 yang ada di sekitar mereka)

Primo : Alice-chan, bisakah kau mengantarku mencari Furiez?

Alice : Furiez lagi ikut lomba, sore baru ga sibuk dia.

Primo : oh begitu, kalau gitu kita coba stand takoyaki disana

Alice : oke deh..^~^

.

Mereka menuju stand takoyaki dan memesan takoyaki sepiring berdua tiba-tiba di belakang mereka muncul seseorang.. dia adalah

.

Hibari : hai kalian.. kenapa berdua disini?

Primo : hai Hibari.. kau sedang patroli ya?

Alice : kenapa Hibari-san memakai baju satpam kayak gitu?

Hibari : katanya mesti cosplay.. jadi aku jadi petugas keamanan, bagus kan?

Alice : cocok banget dah =_=" kelewat cocok.

Hibari : kau ga suka ya? Kami korosu! *.*

Alice : gyaaaaaaa! Ampuuunnn!

Primo : oh ya.. kau liat adikku lomba ga?

Hibari : (wajah langsung merah) aku ga tahu masalah itu.. selamat tinggal (beranjak pergi)

Primo : kenapa dengan dia?

Alice : Hibari nampaknya malu? sejak pulang dari alkatras itu.. eh disana

ada stand menarik(menunjuk stand yang banyak orang antre)

.

Mereka menuju stand itu.. ternyata itu stand yang dibangun oleh Enma Ai alias Jigoku Shoujo

.

Ai : hei.. apa kabar?

Alice : Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! Gadis neraka?!

Primo : bukannya tadi kamu ikut aku di belakang? Kok malah buka stand disini?

Ai : aku emang disuruh bantuin Furiez buka stand.

Alice : ini stand apa ya?

Ai : ini stand boneka voodoo *0*

Monday : (tiba2 datang) aku mau beli 1 donk bonekanya

Ai : siapa yang ingin kau kutuk?

Monday : Furiez! Soalnya dia itu selalu merintah aku seenaknya!

Primo : kau tidak akan bisa mengutuknya.

Ai : benar.. dia sendiri sudah akrab dengan dewa kematian jadi ga bakal mempan.

Monday : NANI?! Sehebat itukah lawanku?! (langsung pergi dengan

lemas)

Alice : ternyata Monday dendam ama senpai Furiez.

Primo : di dunia mafia banyak yang dendam terhadap keluarga kami. *menatap cucian terbang*

Alice : Primo.. emangnya ada yang dendam sama kamu?

Primo : ga tahu ya.. tapi selama ini ga ada ^~^ (angel smile)

Alice : oh Primo.. ga bakalan ada yang dendam dengan senyummu yang indah itu(mimisan)

Primo : eh disana ada stand yang rame juga

.

Mereka menuju stand yang disebut2 sebagai pengabul keinginan.. stand itu dimiliki oleh Ichihara Yuuko (XXXholic). Nampak disana Monday ngantre.

.

Monday : Yuuko.. kamu manis banget deh .

Yuuko : aku tau aku cantik.. langsung ke pokok permasalahan

Monday ; aku ingin membuat Furiez bernasib sama sepertiku, selalu tersiksa,

bisakah kau buat seperti itu?

Yuuko : gampang.. asal kamu mau menyerahkan milikmu yang berharga

Monday : apaan tuh? Apa aja bisa aku serahin.. termasuk duit celenganku yang cuma isi 500 perak aku relain! *primo, alice dan yuuko sweatdrop*

Yuuko : aku akan mengambil perasaan cintamu kepada Ayanami Rei.

Monday : (shock).. ti..tidak.. hidupku akan hampa tanpa ayank Ayanami.. hati ini tidak sanggup melewati hari tanpa dia… titiang.. seken sajanne tresna ajak adi Ayanami.. gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Engken ne jani? Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (kabur)

.

Alice : Monday itu aneh banget ya, sampai bahasa lokalnya keluar =_="

Primo : Yuuko, buka stand disini gara-gara Furiez ya? Dia kasih imbalan apa?

Yuuko : ga dikasih apa2 sih.. cuma aku kesini buat having fun aja ..sekalian bisnis

Primo : terus.. Rikuo dan juga Shizuo kemana ya?

Yuuko : tidak tau.. kali aja mereka jalan-jalan.

Primo : ayo kita menonton orang lomba!

Alice : iya.. Primo-sama! XD

.

Saat itu juga terjadi lomba yang menegangkan di pihak Ponyo..

.

Chibiterasu : (teriak dari kursi penonton) woooooooooooooooii! Ponyo kau mesti kalah!

Ponyo : tenang bos.. aku pasti akan kalah.. lomba ini bukan keahlianku!

Sudunk : ya jangan ulangi kesalahan Uki!

Uki : Tolooooooooonnnggg (masih dipasung seperti babi)

Ponyo : tenang saja!

.

Dan Lelouch kemudian naik mimbar untuk menjadi wasit dalam perlombaan.

.

Lelouch : baiklah.. saya yang akan jadi wasit disini

Cewek2 : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lulu-sama! ^0^

Lelouch : ah aku emang begitu mempesona

Anak2 BA : udah deh.. cepetan mulai lombanya..=_="

Lelouch : oke.. aku perkenalkan peserta lomba kita.. atau tepatnya..biarkan mereka memperkenalkan diri

Rin : aku adalah Rin.. itu saja (malu)

Sanji : aku emang koki paling ganteng di kelas one piece…. Sanji (menyulut rokoknya sok keren) *disemprot pake pistol air oleh Aida dari Pandora hearts*

Aida : Dilarang merokok! *pergi dengan para kucing pelacak perokok (?)*

Sanji : o~h! NONA MANISSS AKU BELUM TAHU NAMAMUUUU~

Lelouch : tolong diam di tempat kalau nga mau di diskualifikasi! Lanjutkan!

Ponyo : aku Ponyo… single.. mencari gadis max umur 25.. yang cantik,

setia, dan baik hati ^~^

Anak2 BA : perkenalannya kayak kontak jodoh aja=_="

Azuma : kalau aku sih… Azuma Kazuma (yakitate japan) suka banget

dengan roti.

.

Lelouch : kali ini adalah tema lomba memasak.. baiklah saya akan mengocok undian untuk tema lomba kali ini

Sudunk : aku sudah perkirakan.. Ponyo itu pasti akan kalah

Chibiterasu : wong dia tukang makan bukan tukang masak

Rue : dia yang harus menutupi kemenangannya si Uki ya? (menghidupkan api unggun di bawah Uki)

Uki : AKU BUKAN BABI GULING TAU! PANAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS 0

Rue : ga kok… biar hangat,.. ^~^

Uki : aku bisa mati neeeehh.. Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tolooooooooooooonnnngg!

Chibiterasu : sumpal mulutnya Uki.. neh tissue…

Rue : oke! (menyumpal mulut Uki dengan apel) kok jadi mirip hidangan babi guling di restoran kemarin ya?

Uki : (tolooonnngg T^T)

Lelouch : dan lombanya ialaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...memasak makanan terburuk di dunia!

Semua : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Sanji : buatku.. masak masakan jelek itu adalah penghinaan

Rin : kalau gitu sih gampang tapi bagaimana ini.. aku biasa buat yang enak!

Azuma : masakan yang jelek pake tepung apa ya?

Ponyo : gawat neh….. kalau gini aku akan menang, masakanku kan ga pernah enak!

Chibiterasu : buat yang enaaaakk! Walo itu cuma telur dadar!

Ponyo : oh gitu ya.. oke deh

.

Akhirnya mereka memulai untuk memasak.. dan akhirnya setelah 30 menit.

.

Lelouch : baiklah mari kita liat masakan keempat peserta

Anak2 BA : wah Ponyo buat onigiri.. apa bisa menang?

Lelouch : tolong jelaskan masakan masing2

Sanji : ini aku namain" Rayuan Goyang Maut Cinta nan Murni dan Kemilau" inspirasiku untuk Nami dan Robin (melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh ke robin dan Nami yang lagi menonton)

Nami : BAKAAAAAA! Makanan itu enak tau! Harusnya dia buat yang jelek saja!

Lelouch : mari saya cicipi (mencoba secuil) .. ini sangat enak.. kau didiskualifikasi!

Sanji : why? Doushite?

Lelouch : ini lomba masakan ga enak tau!

Sanji : aku ga mau buat makanan ga enak!

.

Lelouch : selanjutnya Rin.. ano.. Rin..sudah buat ga enak kan?

Rin : sudah kok.. ini ga enak.. ramen special buatanku

Lelouch : (mencicipi kuahnya) ini enak tau! Kau didiskualifikasi!

Rin : kok dibilang enak? Aku kan mengurangi garam 2 sendok dari biasanya?

Semua : kayaknya hanya itu saja belum tentu jadi ga enak=_="

.

Lelouch : oke.. selanjutnya Azuma… ini adalah cake.. baik saja cicipi (mencoba 1 sendok).. grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr kau didiskualifikasi tau!

Azuma : kok gitu?! Padahal aku pake tepung murahan , bukan tepung

gandum yang berkualitas!

.

Lelouch : semuanya ga becus… pasti ini juga ga becus! (melirik onigiri Ponyo) itadakimasu (mengigit onigiri Ponyo dan….langsung muntah darah) kau… sialan.. tapi kau menang.. ukh (pingsan dan diangkut ke mobil ambulan)

Ponyo : kokkkkkkkkkkk?! Aku menang?!

Chibiterasu : Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Kau masukkan apa di onigirinya?!

Ponyo :aku cuma pake nasi dicampur dengan seledri.. terus dalamnya aku kasih ikan pindang!

Sudunk : ga ada yang aneh tapi kok malah pingsan dia?

Ponyo : tapi aku salah ambil tadi.. aku goring pake oli ^~^

Chibiterasu : Rue…! Ikat dia!

Ponyo : Gyaaaaaaaa! Toloooooooooooonnggg!0 (diikat oleh Rue)

Rue : bos kita apakan dia?

Chibiterasu : masukkan dia ke tong oli disana, jangan lupa tutup atasnya! gembokin!

Ponyo : Toloooooooooooooooonnnggg! (dimasukkan ke dalam tong)

Chibiterasu : kalau gini terus kita bisa2 jadi juara 1.. kita harus menemukan Furiez untuk merancang rencana ulang!

Rue : oke deh.. biar aku yang mencarinya..(langsung pergi mencari Furiez)

.

Sementara itu dalam kafe jadi rusuh karena Gokudera ga mau turun2 juga!

.

Lirina : Gokudera! Turun..layani tamu!

Gokudera : tidak.. sebelum aku menguasai sorceress elise level 23 ini!

Hanayuki : udah deh.. kamu bisa level 15 aja sudah hebat kok apalagi dalam waktu 2 jam!

Gokudera : tentu saja.. aku kan sudah baca manualnya!

Seseorang : tapi itu belum cukup!

.

Seseorang datang dan menyapa Gokudera dengan tampang yang sedikit meremehkan. Orang aneh itu mengelilingi mesin pump dan juga kafe kemudian kembali ke mesin pump dan menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan mata yang meremehkan dan dia berkata...

.

Seseorang : aku akan mengajarimu, asal...beriahu aku toilet dimana!

Semua : ...=_="

Hanayuki : Disebelah sana.

Shizuo : baiklah.. thanks ya!

Lirina : Tuh pirang aneh siapa sih?

Reinciel : owh, dia Shizuo dari Durara.

Lirina : sequelnya Doraemon?

Semua : Bukan...=_=" dia tuh temennya Furiez-senpai!

Lirina : aku nga meratiin mukanya, lagian aku benci orang bego. OI GOKUDERA CEPET TURUUUNNN!

Gokudera : NGAK! sebelum aku bisa menguasai semuanya… panggilkan Uki! Aku ingin merebut gelar dewa dari dirinya

Hanayuki : kayaknya gelar seperti itu ga ada pada dirinya =_='

.

Di saat yang sama.. para host lain sedang merayu dengan segala kemampuan mereka.

.

Mukuro : nona… apa yang kau cari dalam hidup ini?

Cewek : aku.. aku tidak tahu Mukuro-sama.. kalau anda?

Mukuro : aku juga tidak tahu.. tapi hanya 1 yang aku tahu….

Cewek : apa itu? (penasaran)

Mukuro : hari ini aku mencari cintamu….(mencium tangan cewek itu)

Cewek : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Mukuro-sama (berpelukan)

.

Gaara : nona.. boleh aku tahu kenapa anda memilih saya?

Cewek : karena Gaara-sama sangat keren…

Gaara : benarkah.. saya sangat senang bisa terlihat seperti itu dimata anda (tersenyum tipis).

Cewek : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Satoshi-sama

.

Killua : …..(diam)

Cewek : Killua-sama kenapa diam saja?

Killua : aku diam karena aku lapar *teary cat eyes*

Cewek : mau makan apa?

Killua : benarkah? Mau beliin ga?

Cewek : boleh saja… mau yang mana? (mengambil menu)

Killua : aku mau paket patah hatinya… kalau bisa tambahin snack choco robot! ^~^

Cewek : baiklah….. apapun demi Killua-sama

Kyouhei : Waaaah.. kakak baik banget (meluk cewek itu)!

Cewek : Kyaaaaaaaa… Killua-sama! Bucrat (mimisan)

.

Lirina : sepertinya semuanya senang ya^~^? kemampuan mereka sebagai host sudah meningkat… tapi… (melirik kearah Kuroinamida dan juga Hanayuki)kenapa mereka malah jadi pelanggan juga.. bukannya melayani tamu? =_="

Kuroinamida : cinta.. aku mesen special donk.. cium aku =3=

Eyes : jangan disini, Kasih… aku tidak ingin ciuman indah kita menjadi tontonan.,. ntar aja dirumah.

Kuroinamida : kalau gitu peluk aku…

Eyes : kemarilah kasih… terjun dan tenggelam dalam pelukan hangatku.

Kuroinamida : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Bucrat! (mimisan)

.

Hanayuki : luka.. jangan deket2 cewek lain ya!

Luka : baiklah.. aku hanya cinta padamu… hanya dirimu yang bisa membuatku tetap sehat

Hanayuki : sehat karena aku selalu membawa obat2 untukmu kan? Huh! Ternyata aku cuma suster dimatamu!

Luka : maksudku.. dirimu adalah obat dari jiwaku yang selalu membutuhkanmu.

Hanayuki : kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Abang Luka… (meluk luka)

Lirina : oi mereka itu.. meluk host jam kerja akan aku masukkan ke dalam tagihan nih(mencatat2). Tapi hanya 1 yang bisa diandalkan… Reinciel.. bisakah kau memasak makanan lebih cepat lagi.

Reinciel : tentu saja.. aku ga mau kalah dengan kafe sebelah..(nunjuk kafe Kuroshitsuji)

.

Di seberang, di dalam kafe Kuroshitsuji

.

Ciel : kenapa kafe kita hanya sedikit customernya

Sebastian : saya liat, di seberang lebih banyak pria gantengnya daripada disini

Ciel : bagaimana ga lebih banyak.. liat aja pelayan-pelayan kita(nunjuk Greil, Finny, dan jg Undertaker)

Sebastian : mereka emang ga ada yang bener.. =_=".. tidak ada yang bisa menyamai kegantengan saya dalam merayu wanita.

Ciel : tahu dah, dasar iblis. Kau siapkan saja makanan.. jangan menyuruh dia memasak (menunjuk Greil)

Greil : demi abang Sebby tersayang aku akan memasak makanan terenak di dunia… (memotong sayuran dengan gergaji mesin)

Ciel : lama2 kafeku bisa bangkrut kalau gini =_="

.

Sementara itu. Di tempat lomba..

.

Chibiterasu : kenapa.. kita selalu menang di setiap lomba.. padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk mengalah..

Sudunk : benar.. dalam lomba menirukan tarian sambanya Bobobo juga .. masa aku yang menang?!

Uki : kalian menang tapi ga dihukum , sedangkan aku... tolooooooooooooong !(masih diikat kayak babi guling)

Ponyo : X_*)&(*^%&^$%# (suaranya tidak terdengar karena masih direndam dalam tong oli)

Sudunk : karena kami adalah orang yang tidak patut dihukum.

Chibiterasu : kekuasaan… tahta.. dan kedudukan kami… kami tidak pantas disamakan dengan kalian!

Uki&Ponyo : (oh jadi kami ini budak ya?)

.

tiba2 seseorang lewat.

.

orang : maaf2 saya mau beli babinya… ini celeng bali atau lendris ya?(nunjuk Uki)

Sudunk : asli bali niki pak

orang : aji kuda niki? (berapa harganya?)

Sudunk : 500 ribu

Orang : kok mael gati.. tawah tiang ngih (kok mhal sekali, saya tawar boleh?)

Sudunk : dados.. baang tiang 350ribu, kangge? (boleh, saya kasi 350rb mau?)

Orang : oke!mantap harganya…

Sudunk : bakal dipake apa pak?

Orang : I wanna use this babi to mecaru di my house.

Sudunk : good… this babi is good quality.

Chibiterasu : kok pinter banget dia jualan babi.. bahasanya ngawur semua(0.o)

Orang :( masukin Uki ke dalam karung) nice punya bisnis ajak kamu…goodbye

Uki : TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! XO

Ponyo : (untung aku mesekeb dalam tong)

Lambo : (tiba2 lewat) ini tong apaan ya?

I-pin : Lambo kembalikan kembang apiku!

Lambo : ga mau! I-pin demit! (melempar granat kearah I-pin tapi mengena tong dan DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR !)

I-pin : hau..., bagaimana ini?!

Lambo : alala, Lambo-san nga tau apa-apa! *kabur*

I-pin : LAMBO MATTE! *ikut kabur*

.

Sudunk : waks! Ponyo di dalam tong itu!

Chibiterasu : tenang Sudunk.. dia ga bakalan mati secepat itu. *menunjuk puing-puing*

.

Tiba2 Ponyo muncul dari arah ledakan tong langkah keren dia keluar dari puing2 kebakaran itu. Dan dia hanya mengenakan kolor pink rombeng2 nya sambil berkata.,.. "I'LL BE BACK" (Terminator).

.

.

.

TBC

.

Edden : *ngakak guling-guling* nih cerita makin aneh saja! yah, semoga menghibur buat yang setres karena ujian sekolah seperti saya!


	4. Chapter 4

Anime Gakuen Hanamatsuri 04

Disclaimer : all anime in this story

Story are belong to BA, original story by Furiez.

Edited and post by Edden.

.

.

.

Lapangan sekarang penuh dengan orang2 makan siang. Alice dan Primo yang dari tadi melihat2 lomba sambil mencari Furiez memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil menikmati bekal makan siang

.

Primo : ayo kita makan makanan yang tadi kita beli.

Alice : baiklah.

Primo : Alice, kau sahabatnya adikku ya?

Alice : iya! kami selalu gila2an bersama!

Primo : kau emang manis…

Alice : ah, Primo… (apa yang dikatakan senpai Furiez tentang aku kepada Primo.. jangan2 dia menjodohkan aku?)

Primo : maaf ya.. adikku emang kadang jail.. tapi dia baik.

Alice : ga kok, Fuchin baik bgt sama kita2.

Primo : aku juga sadar.. kau suka sama aku kan?

Alice : (aduh! Kok mendadak gini sih dia nanya.. aku mesti jawab apa nih..)sebenarnya…

Furiez : (tiba2 datang)kakak! Kenapa sih disini… Alice juga.. aku cariin dari tadi!

Primo : aduh adikku sayang.. kok baru keliatan… (mengelus2 kepala Furiez)

Alice : (Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa Fuchin datang disaat2 romantisku! Aku jg mau dielus2 T^T)

Furiez : Alice.. ga bantuin di kafe?

Alice : oh ya lupa .. ntaran aja deh

Furiez : (melirik kearah Primo seakan mengerti kode dari Alice) oh gitu, temenin kakakku dulu ya.. kasihan dia sendiri disini)

Alice : i..iya.. (dengan SANGAT senang hati senpai)~

Primo : oh ya boleh tanya…. Ada apa dengan Hibari.. tadi dia aneh gitu waktu aku tanyain ttg kamu.

Furiez : eh itu…..sebenarnya...

.

Tiba2 dari atas pohon sakura jatuhlah seseorang dan mendarat dengan tidak selamat diatas tubuh Primo. Dia adalah Hibari.

.

Primo : Hibari.. aku tidak menyangka kau mengincarku sebagai bantalan pendaratanmu?!

Hibari : kau bilang apa… kami korosu!

Alice : Hibari kenapa bisa diatas?

Hibari : aku sedang mencoba menghancurkan pohon sakura ini dengan tonfaku untuk itu aku naik ke ujung tapi-(baru sadar ada Furiez di dekatnya)

Furiez : ha… hai.. honey….

Hibari : ha.. hai…(langsung kabur dengan wajah memerah)

Furiez : honey tunggu….~~~

Primo : wah mereka kenapa sih.. ayo kita kejar

Alice : eh.. baiklah…

Primo : masalah yang tadi….

Alice : eh?

Primo : kita bicarakan nanti malam (mengerlingkan matanya)

Alice : ….(Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Primoooo….. )

.

Saat itu Rue kembali ke tempat anak2 BA yang sedang menunggu perlombaan selanjutnya dimulai.

.

Rue : aku tidak bisa menemukan Furiez.. entah kemana dia…

Sudunk : bagaimana ini bos, ayo kita batalkan saja keikutsertakan kita,, entah kenapa kita terus2an menang?!

Chibiterasu : mungkin dewi fortuna memihak kepada kita hari ini… kita harus diam dan menunggu ada yang lebih besar perolehan medalinya.

Uki : (habis melarikan diri dari mecaru) udah deh.. kita memundurkan diri aja dari pertandingan yang lain n istirahat!

Ponyo : that right! I'll be back !

Semua : sejak dari ledakan itu gayanya mirip terminator gitu.. slogannya juga...=_="

Chibiterasu : oh ya, dari tadi siapa yang belum lomba?

Sudunk : kalau ga salah Monday.. kemana pula dia

Chibiterasu : pasti dia kencan ama Ayanami.. ayo kita hajar dia nanti

Monday : (datang entah dari mana) huallow teman2 ^~^

Semua :HAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAARRRRR!

Monday : hueeeeeeeeeee kenapa aku dihajar.. salahku apa

Chibiterasu : anak muda.. sudah saatnya kau menyadari kesalahanmu di bulan puasa ini!

Sudunk : bertobatlah!

Rue : (bukannya mereka semua mesti bertobat) =_="

.

Tiba2 terdengar dari kejauhan suara dari pengeras suara

.

Lelouch : aku.. adalah komite paling ganteng! Lelouch!

Cewek2 : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Lelouch sama!

Lelouch : ya, hari ini lomba terakhir ialah lomba **save the princess**. Nilai

medalinya 100 bagi tim2 yang mendapatkan perolehan medali sedikit dengan mengikuti dan memenangkan ini bisa meraih juara pertama.

Chibiterasu : cih kita ga butuh juara 1. kita ga usah ikutan.

Lelouch : tim yang berhasil berada diurutan imbang ialah tim one piece, tim shaman king, dan juga tim BA.

Sudunk : bos, kita seimbang sama mereka.

Chibiterasu : bagus2, biarkan saja mereka yang rebutan jadi juara 1, kita mesti berjuang di urutan ketiga.

Lelouch : dan.. inilah putri yang mesti kalian selamatkan.

.

Munculah sebuah gambar besar di monitor, gambar seorang gadis cantik yang berdandan ala elf. Bola mata besar, kulit mulus dan wajah manis hingga semua laki-laki di Anime Gakuen tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak meneriakkan namanya.

.

Semua : NANI?! ALODIAAA?!

Chibiterasu : brrrrr...

Rue : bos kenapa?

Ponyo : sakit perut ya... nih rujak tibah...

Chibiterasu :ALOOODIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA! *tereak skenceng-kencengnya*

Semua : Buseeeettt! kenceng amat suaranya?!

Chibiterasu : teman2 kita mesti menyelamatkannya

Monday : katanya td ga boleh menang..sekarang malah pengen nolong

Chibiterasu : tidak.. aku ga sanggup meninggalkan dia di tower itu sendirian...kedinginan...kesepian...tanpa pelukan dari seorang laki-laki gentleman yang ganteng dan penuh dengan kehangatan ini

Semua : oooo laki2 itu maksudnya bos ya =_="

Chibiterasu : jangan banyak bacooot! kita menangkan pertandingan ini

Uki : tapi... hadiahnya?

Chibiterasu : diam kamu *memecut pantat Uki dengan cambuk*

Uki : WADAW!

Semua : wow.. jiwa semenya bangkit...

Chibiterasu : ada yg menentangku lagi?!

Semua : e... ga bos.. ga.. ka..kami dukung kok... (mengerikan bgt dia )

Chibiterasu : baiklah aku akan mendaftarkan kita semua.. Alodia.. my honey.,.,tunggu aku...!

Semua : (seseorang..tolong panggilkan Furiez.. bos dah gila...XO

.

.

.

sementara itu.. di kafe terjadi keributan...

.

Gokudera : apa yang kau lakukan dasar orang barbar?!

Shizuo : apa maksudmu kepala unta!

Gokudera : aku kepala gurita tau! lihat tu mesin pumpnya baru kau injak langsung jebol n ringsek gitu!

Shizuo : mesinnya ga mampu mengimbangi kecepatan kaki dewaku!

Gokudera : kau aja yang kayak godzilla main injak sembarangan!

Lirina : Gokudera! Turun,jangan buat keributan disini!

Gokudera : ga mau! padahal aku seharusnya bisa memasteri level dewa ini aku tidak bisa menantang Uki kalau begini.. aku ga bakal bisa bertemu Juudaime dan memberikan piala dewa pump buat dia..! A-...aku bnar2 payah (suram di pojokan)

Semua : imajinasinya aneh bgt =_="

Shizuo : payah bgt km.. aku kesini nyari Furiez..dimana dy?

Lirina : dia tadi pergi untuk ikut berlomba.. kau temennya kan?

Shizuo : aku bukang temannya...aku ini... adalah PAREKAN alias guardian setianya...!

Semua : NANI?! SHIZOU PAREKAN?!

Gokudera : jadi kau itu guardian juga ya.. ayo hadapi aku...

Lirina : Jangan ngomong bahasa lokal woy, aku nga ngerti! Pokoknya jangan bertengkar disini.. kalian keluar sana!

.

Mukuro :kufufufufufu.. mereka seperti anak kecil aja suka bertengkar

cewek : Mukuro-sama ,..buka mulutnya (memberikan sesendok slai nanas)

Mukuro : kau emang tahu bgt yang aku mau... kalau begitu tolong suapi aku dengan bibirmu yang indah itu.

Cewek : Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Mukuro-sama! *bucrat*

.

Eyes : cinta..ayo kita keluar aja yuk

Kuroinamida : ayo.. kita menikmati pemandangan.. (keluar kafe)

.

luka : aduh..perut akang sakit lagi nih

Hanayuki : kebanyakan makan gitu dah jadinya.. ayo kita ke UKS (keluar kafe)

.

Killua : aduh ngantuk bgt ..pelanggan dah pulang..aku tidur aja..(tidur di

sofa)

Gon : Sama, aku juga ngantuk.

.

Ito : aku jg mau pulang soalnya mesti mungut jemuran td pagi udah kering atau belum ya?

.

Gil : aku maw jenguk Oz-sama ah~~

.

Lirina : KALIAAAAAAAAANNN JANGAN SENAKNYA KELUAR! Reinciel, bantu aku donk (ngeliat Reinciel duduk di kafe Kuroshitsuji dilayani oleh Sebastian ) Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! dia juga pengkhianat!

.

Di tengah2 kekesalan Lirina.. Furiez datang tergopoh2 sambil kebingungan

.

Lirina : Beraninya...POKOKNYA JIKA SAMPAI AKU 'BANGUN' KALIAN AKAN RASAKAN AKIBATNYA! ugh!*digetok Mukuro ampe pingsan*

.

Furiez : liat Hibari ga Lirina? kok sepi?

Lirina : (pingsan dikipasin Mukuro)

Furiez : ano.. apa yang kau lakukan Mukuro?

Mukuro : aku maw buat sate ...kipas2 (mengipasi Lirina dan hendak menaruhnya di tempat pemanggangan sate)

Furiez : ITU TEMENKU TAU! *menendang Mukuro* dasar nanas!

Mukuro :kufufufufufufu.. dimana ada nanas disitu ada aku.. selamat tinggal! (loncat dari jendela lantai 7 dngan gaya keren dan langsung masuk sumur)

.

Lambo : tadi itu apa ya I-pin? yang biru2 kayak nanas gitu masuk ke sini (nunjuk sumur)

I-pin : bahaya Lambo.. jangan dekat2!

Lambo : tunggu bentar (pipis di sumur) oke ,ayo kita main lagi!

I-pin : ah Lambo jorok..pipis sembarangan (mengejar Lambo)

Mukuro : ukh apa ini hangat2 manis di kepalaku...

.

di dalam kafe...

.

Furiez : bertahanlah Lirina... apa yg terjadi?!

.

Lirina otaknya masih belum connect Cuma bengong, warna matanya udah berubah yang sebelah kiri dari coklat karamel jadi ungu. Furiez dan panik 7 turunan takut kepribadin ganda temennya kumat sekarang.

.

Furiez : (jangan sekarang please!) oe, sadar woooy!

Lirina : itu..semua host kabur...

Furiez : (melirik Gokudera yang lagi benerin mesin pump dengan Shizuo) kalian.. apa aja kerja kalian disini?!

Gokudera : ooh aneki nya Juudaime... aku benerin mesin pump (ketakutan)

Shizuo : aku ngeliatin kepala gurita benerin mesin ini

Gokudera : kau yang ngerusakin! ngapain kau cuma liat doank?!

Shizuo : aku ini ahli merusak bukan ahli memperbaiki

Furiez : sudah, Shizuo tolong anter Lirina ke UKS. Gokudera ayo ikut denganku!

Gokudera : (merah wajahnya) bersama dengan keluarga Juudaime adalah kehormatan besar bagiku.. (berlutut) Furiez-sama.. naiklah keatas punggungku!

Furiez : eits? gendong maksudmu?

Gokudera : ayo silakan!

Furiez : baiklah (kesempatan nih mumpung ga ada si abang)

Gokudera : kita mau kemana?

Furiez : ke tempat lomba aja..siapa tahu ada Hibari disana!

Gokudera : nyari si bulu babi yaro itu ya.. oke deh!

.

Gokudera menggendong Furiez melewati taman yang tanpa sadar diliat olehcAlicecdan juga Giotto yang lagi mengejar Furiez dari tadi.

.

Giotto : oi oi.. apa yang mereka lakukan

Alice : kak Furiez digendong Gokudera? Hibari mana? jangan2 mereka...

Giotto : adikku yang 1 itu emang bener-bener bawa inspirasi!

Alice : inspirasi apa? (0.o)

Giotto : kau mau digendong juga Alice?

Alice : eh? ah a..aku? tidak usah.. merepotkan nanti

Giotto : (kecewa) oh begitu ya..ayo kita lanjutkan mengejar mereka

Alice : (kenapa aku tidak mengiyakannya saja tadi )

.

Di tempat lomba.. seluruh anime karakter dari berbagai kelas berkumpul dan berbaris. mereka menunggu pengumuman dari Lelouch untuk berebut mendapatkan medali dan juga menyelamatkan tuan putri itu.

.

Lelouch : baiklah..sebelum kalian menyelamatkannya. Saya akan memperkenalkan putri ini.,. dia bernama Aida.

semua : AIDA?!

Aida : saya sepupu jauhnya Alodia...salam kenal

Sudunk : gimana nih bos.. terima gitu aja ga tu?

Chibiterasu : ga peduli.. walau dia Alodia, Aida, Edan ataupun Setan yang

penting cantik!

Semua : as expected bos... u are so amazing weird *raise thumb*

Chibiterasu : kalian bilang apa?!(bawa gergaji listrik punya grell)

.

Di tempat ain Grel lagi nangis karena gergaji listrik aka deathscythe-nya ilang entah kemana.

.

Semua : jangan sakiti kami..sakiti dia aja (nunjuk Uki)

Uki : kok aku lagi?!

- : wooooooooooooooooooiiiii!

.

seseorang datang dengan menaiki sesuatu yang aneh...mereka semua terkejut karena itu adalah Folgore yang menaiki tank nya yang bernama tank top.

.

Folgore : haloow semuanya.. para bambina ku tercinta

Chibiterasu : Ponyo..!

Ponyo : siap bos ! (mengeluarkan rocket launcher dan DUAAAAAAAAARR! Folgore meledak bersama tank topnya)

Chibiterasu : cih mengganggu aja.. aku lagi berkonsentrasi nih mengumpulkan kekuatan.

Luffy : hooooii Chibiterasu!(datang dari kejauhan)

Chibiterasu : ada apa Luffy.. kau mau ikut lomba jg

Luffy : ikut donk… Nami dah marah2 nyuruh aku ikut..padahal aku ga doyan lomba beginian

Monday : km doyannya lomba apa Luffy?

Luffy : lomba makan

Semua : sudah kami duga =_="

Chibiterasu : kau ingin mendapatkan Aida jg Luffy?

Luffy : aku ga tertarik ma tu cewek.. ga bisa dimakan

Semua : dia hanya mikirin makanan….=_=

Chibiterasu : pokoknya kita mesti menang! Semuanya semangat! Mana minuman lelakiku?!

Ponyo : dah habis di episode kemarin..

Chibiterasu : gyaaaaaaaaaa! Aku mesti minum apa sekarang nih (panik)

Mukuro : kufufufufufu.. sudah saya duga disini ada orang2 yang kesusahan

Sudunk : elu sapa?

Mukuro : perkenalkan, saya Mukuro! Dagang jamu gendong paling ganteng di seluruh Anime Gakuen..

Chibiterasu : kalo gitu kasih aku jamu berenergi!

Mukuro : oh gampang itu.. (mengeluarkan termos, gelas, dan memasukkan ramuan2 yang aneh… sepertinya dari bungkusnya kita bisa tahu itu minuman apa)

Rue : kok itu minuman energ*n? aku juga jual tuh!

Mukuro : kufufufuufu.. minuman ini emang minuman yang kau bilang itu tapi belum dicampur dengan ramuan rahasia(mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan kuning keemasan dari dalam saku bajunya)

Ponyo : pasti itu untuk kekebalan tubuh

Sudunk : penambah stamina…

Monday : penambah vitalitas

Luffy : penambah nafsu makan

Semua : kayaknya yang itu bukan deh.

Mukuro : ini adalah….JUS NANAS!

Semua : NANAS?! NANAS JUAL NANAS?!

Mukuro : aku bukan NANAS!

.

Chibiterasu : beneran berfungsi tuh? Sini aku minum!

Mukuro : kufufufufuufu.. dengan sekejap kau akan merasakan efek dahsyatnya!

.

Ketika Chibiterasu mau minum. Dari kejauhan muncul Furiez yang digendong Gokudera dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

Furiez : boooooooooooooooooosss! Jangan minum itu!

Gokudera : sialan kau nanas mesum!

Furiez & Gokudera : DOUBLE MAXIMUM KICK TO THE EXTREME! (menendang Mukuro)

Mukuro : Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!( Terlempar lagi masuk ke dalam sumur)

.

Ryouhei : (sedang ada di perlombaan tinju) kok kayaknya aku denger suara favoritku itu?dimana asal suara itu? ! Aku sangat penasaran to the extreme!

.

Furiez : kau ga papa bos?

Chibiterasu : emangnya kenapa Fur.. ini kan minuman berenergi?

Gokudera : coba aku liat! (mengambil minuman itu, mengendus2nya dan langsung melemparnya ke tong sampah) ini adalah ramuan pembuat maho2 sejati.

Semua : NANIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Gokudera : walaupun si Mukuro itu suka bgt merayu cewek2 tapi dia diam2 mengumpulkan pasukan maho untuk menguasai sekolah ini.

Chibiterasu : untung kau menyelamatkanku dari jalan nista T^T

Gokudera : ya tidak apa2.. sudah tugasku untuk melindungi perdamaian orang normal… eh itu Juudaime (melirik Tsuna yang diam di atas mimbar)

Semua : kau jg bukan orang normal

Uki : cih, kau masih saja kekanak2an Gokudera .

Gokudera : kau.. Uki sang dewa pump!

Semua : bukan2.. dia itu cuma budak aja!

.

Uki : apakah kau ingin menantangku? Dengan kondisimu seperti itu masih belum bisa untuk mengalahkanku?

Gokudera : sialan...aku sudah berlatih seharian penuh, aku akan mengalahkanmu

Uki : benarkah? Coba saja!

Semua : dia masih aja sombong walau tadi hampir jadi bahan mecaru!

.

Dalam keadaan suasana panas itulah Lelouch mengumumkan sesuatu

.

Lelouch : baiklah. Semuanya bersiap2 lah di garis start, saya akan mengumumkan perlombaannya. Di setiap perlombaan akan ada rintangan, kalian harus melewatinya dengan cara apapun dan juga pemenang dari perlombaan ini selain mendapatkan medali yang banyak jg akan dikukuhkan sebagai king of game bersama dengan ratunya yaitu Aida!

Chibiterasu : Naniiiiiiiiiiiiii?! Bersanding dengan Aida di pelaminan?!

Semua : bukan2.. cuma dikukuhkan sehari aja kok.

Chibiterasu : omaera! Aku harus menang..kalian mesti bantuin aku!

Sudunk : bukannya kita mesti kalah bos?

Monday : iya nih.. aku dah capek .. ayo kita istirahat aja

Chibiterasu : kaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn.. ga becus semua! *Ctar! mencambuk Monday dan Sudunk*

Furiez : wow jiwa seme nya bangkit..

Ponyo : kalo ama aku bos jadi uke. ^~^

Semua : (0.o)...?!

.

Rue : kak Furi.. gimana tu.. dibiarin aja?

Furiez : biarin aja.. kita dukung2 aja.. aku dah punya rencana cadangan kalo ini terjadi.. tapi.. Gokudera… turunkan aku…(masih digendong)

Gokudera : tidak! Aku akan menjaga anda sebagai wujud cintaku kepada Juudaime

Semua : wujud cinta? (0.o)

Uki : hahhahahahha.. kau suka gendong2an ya Fur, kayak anak kecil aja

Furiez : diam kau budak *.*

Uki : *gemetar*

Gokudera : hei kau.. jangan menghina Aneki nya Juudaime kayak gt.. ayo kita lomba pump! Akan aku rebut gelarmu dan membuatmu menyesal dengan apa yang kau katakan!

Uki : cih.. kau tidak tau.. akan kuperlihatkan (membuka sepatunya)

Rue : ukh.. bau apa ini…?

Monday : (pingsan)

Gokudera : ah.. itu adalah….

Uki : benar! Bubul (kapalan) kakiku akibat menguasai level dewa! kau harusnya sadar kedudukanmu dasar amatir!

Furiez : (boong banget, padahal kemarin tu bubul gara2 aku suruh dia jalan kaki 40km buat beli peralatan kafe)

Gokudera :*gemetar

Uki : gimana.. aku hebat kan? Hohoohohohohoho! ^o^

Gokudera : aku ga bakalan kalah! Ayo kita main pump!

Furiez : kalau gitu turunkan aku!

Lelouch : baiklah..peserta bersedia..!

Chibiterasu : lho? Dah mau mulai ya.. ayo kita siap2.. *lari ke tempat peserta

Rue : semuanya ayo ikutan sebelum keburu mulai

Ponyo : oi.. bangun Monday… (karena tidak bangun dia memasukkan Monday ke tong oli)

Uki :wah aku mesti ikutan nih… ntar ya kita lombanya!

Gokudera : awas kau! Aku jg ikutan!

Furiez : wooooooooooooiii turunkan aku!

Lelouch : MULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!

.

Semua peserta mulai berlari. Nampak Alice dan Primo yang baru sampai di tempat lomba tampang bengong melihat peserta yang berlarian dengan tampang buas dan penuh dengan aura pink dan matanya sudah berganti dengan bentuk hati..dan...

.

Primo : lho.. itu bukannya Furi?

Alice : kenapa masih digendong Gokudera?

Primo : adikku itu emang benar2 mempesona semua laki2..*bangga*

Alice : (lebih terlihat dia ga bisa turun dari gendongan Gokudera =_=")

Primo : hm.. Alice..

Alice : iya?

Primo : mau.. aku gendong.. dan juga aku…

Alice : (gawat..ada apa ini… aku kok deg2an.. suasananya mulai berubah… aku..)

- : kenapa dia bisa disana….

Alice : eh? Siapa yang….ehh! (kaget seketika dibelakangnya sudah berdiri seseorang dengan aura panas membara sampai tumpukan sampah di samping nya jadi terbakar. Dia mulai mengayunkan tonfanya)

Primo : eh Hibari kok disini..? tadi Furi mencarimu.

Hibari : kenapa dia disana?

Alice : jangan2…

Hibari : minggir! ?.. akan kau bunuh kepala gurita itu!

.

Hibari langsung meloncat dari kerumunan penonton dan mengejar Gokudera dengan tampang pembunuh dan aura yang mengerikan!

.

Primo : gawat.. bisa terjadi pertengkaran hebat.. ayo kita kejar

Alice : (kita kejar lagi? ) i..iya. (Hibari.. kenapa kau merusak suasana lagi T^T)

.

Primo dan Alice masuk kearena pertandingan untuk mengejar Hibari. Sementara itu dalam kafe Lirina baru sadar.

.

Lirina : aduh.. sialan.. kafeku jadi hancur semuanya...bagaimana ini…

mereka semua mesti tanggung jawab! AKU KAN JAI NGA PUNYA ALASAN PERGI! HUWEEEE KAKAK BODOH KAU DIMANA SAAT ADIKMU MENDERITAAAAA! *memaku gambar Byakuran pake paku beton*

.

Di lain tempat Byakuran merasa tubuhnya nyeri dan bulu kuduknya merinding. bahkan ia menjatuhkan marsmallow kesukaanya hingga Shouichi Irie dan Guardian Gesso lain pada heran.

.

Byakuran : kok rasanya bakal ada naga albino ngamuk ya?

All : Bukannya yang naga albino itu kamu?

.

Back to cafe...

- : permisi!

Lirina : aduh siapa lagi sih yang datang?! *udah kacau balau mo nangis dan marah*

.

Seseorang masuk .. dan dia adalah...

Rikuo : benarkah ini kafenya BA? Aku disini diundang Furiez

Lirina : iya.,. tapi kayaknya kami ga bisa buka lagi ..soalnya semuanya sudah kabur dan meninggalkanku sendirian! X((

Rikuo : hoooo.,… kalo begitu aku akan bantu?

Lirina : bantu bagaimana?

Rikuo : sebenarnya aku diundang Furiez untuk membantu menjadi pelanggan disini. Tapi karena kayaknya kafe ini dalam kesulitan, aku akan membantu agar bisnisnya berjalan kembali.

.

Lirina menatap Rikuo dari kepala hingga kaki, anak itu emang berenti mewek tapi kini malah makin putus asa.

.

Lirina : emangnya kau bisa memasak? Kalo jadi host sih kayaknya bisa.

Rikuo : aku memang tidak bisa memasak… tapi aku membawa anak buahku *menunjukkan 100 parade silumannya*

Lirina : Gyaaaaaaaaa! Siluman semua?!

Rikuo : tenang saja.. kami bia menyamar menjadi pria tampan… ada juga yang bisa memasak.. tolong terima bantuan kami.

Lirina : baiklah… aku akan memberikan kalian intruksi kinerja kafe ini

Semuanya : Siap Nyonya!

Mukuro : aku ikutan donk (tiba2 muncul) SAHABATMU KEMBALI!

Lirina : Kaaaaaaaaaaaauuuu! Nanas sialaaaaaaan! sahabat macem apa yang ninggalin aku begitu aja?! Pergi ke neraka sana! MAXIMUM LADY PUNCH TO THE EXTREME!

.

Mukuro melayang dipukul Lirina masuk sumur… Ryouhei yang dari tadi mencari2 asal suara favoritnya langsung masuk ke kafe

.

Ryouhei :siapa yang tadi bilang kata favoritku itu?! Ayo bilaaaaaaaaaaannng!

Lirina : Rikuo.. tolong…*cape*

Rikuo : baik nyonya.

.

Ryuhei ditarik keluar oleh Rikuo dan dilempar ke truk sampah yang lewat. Ryouhei kesal setengah mati berteriak "Awas kalian.. aku marah sekali to the extreme!". Dan.. kita kembali ke perlombaan Semua peserta berlari melewati lintasan untuk menjadi pertama menemui Aida di menara. Namun ada rintangan yang menghadang mereka.. rintangan mereka yang pertama ialah...Computer.

.

Semua : Nani koreeeeeeeee?!

Lelouch : kalian mesti mendapatkan rank A dari game yang ada di computer ini

Sudunk : tenang.. masalah main diner dash aku ahlinya!

Monday : aku sih ahlinya zuma deluxe

Rue : aku ahli game menghitung neraca keuangan.

Semua : game macam apa itu?

.

Semuanya mulai membuka komputernya.. dan ketika mereka mengklik lambang game berbentuk sayuran lobak itu.. ternyata itu adalah….

.

Semua : NANI KOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

.

Lambang lobak aneh itu ternyata membuat semuanya menganga setelah diklik..ternyata isinya ialah game...

.

Semua : ABSOLUTE OBEDIENCE?!

Chibiterasu : ini adalah game yaoi terkenal itu?!

Rue : Gyaaaaaaaaaa! Melihat awalnya aja aku udah buta *menutup mata*

Monday : bagaimana ini bos?

Ponyo : gitu aja kok repot.. mainkan aja.

.

Semuanya menatap Ponyo dengan shock

.

Sudunk : bisa2nya kau bilang seperti itu.. kau tahu ini adalah game terlarang buat lelaki normal!

Ponyo : kalo ga main.. ga bisa menang lho

.

semuanya saling bertatapan

.

Chibiterasu : ayo mainkan saja.. pas adegan skip2 aja

Sudunk : oi2 beneran nih?

Rue : aku ga sanggup.. aku menyerah aja

Chibiterasu : omaera! Demi Aida-hime kita mesti berjuang! Ctar2 *mencambuk semuanya

Sudunk : sejak kapan dy jadi hime?

Ponyo : kalian banyak bicara tu liat si Luffy dah main dy..walau bodoh begitu dy itu berhasil mendapat rank B!

Chibiterasu : nani? Dia sama sekali tidak gentar?! Grrrr…semuanya.. ayo kita mainkan saja.. skip2 aja adegannya yang penting kita lolos!

Rue : kita mesti dapat rank apa nih biar bisa lolos dari game ini.

.

Lelouch : (memberikan pengumuman lewat speaker) semuanya.. mainkan game itu dengan rank minimal ialah B.

Chibiterasu : kalo gt Luffy lolos dong.. waks! (melihat Luffy sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan) gyaaaaaaaaa aku ga mau kalah!

Monday : apa boleh buat ayo kita main saja

Rue : aku takut~~~

.

Di tempat panitia

.

Rin : kenapa sih kau member mereka pertandingan seperti itu..? kasihan mereka..

Lelouch : aku cuma ingin tahu.. apakah ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan memainkan game yaoi sama seperti aku

Rin : ka.. kau main game itu juga (sedikit menjauh)

Lelouch : kau salah.. bahkan aku pernah menjadi modelnya.. ya kan Kaname?

Kaname : (sedang memilih2 pakaian).. kau bilang apa tadi? Aku sedang sibuk memilih kostum buat ntar malam.. aku ga mau terlihat buruk di depan fans2 ku

Lelouch : lagi2 dia seperti itu.. Excalibur kemana?

Rin : dia sedang memberikan kuliah 5 jam di ruang aula

Lelouch : pasti yang denger mati semuanya. Kau sudah selesai memasak rin?

Rin : sudah.. aku sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi.

Lelouch : kalau begitu duduklah disampingku untuk melihat pertandingan..(menepuk2 kursi di sebelahnya)

Rin : e..ano.. kayaknya aku ada kerjaan lain lagi yang terlupa.. aku pergi dulu ya… (kabur)

Lelouch : (menatap Rin yang lari sambil tertawakecil ) dia polos sekali ya?

.

Kembali ke 2 BA yang sedang memainkan game itu sedang menderita tekanan mental. Setelah mendapat rank B, Rue dan Sudunk muntah darah di pojok ruangan..dan...

.

Chibiterasu : yes! Akhirnya rank A! ini adalah wujud cintaku kepada Aida!

Sudunk : weleh2.. dia dapat rank A.. dia berbakat

Rue : senpai salah. Tidak se-BER-BA-KAT-DIA (nunjuk Ponyo)

Sudunk : NANIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

.

Sudunk sangat kaget melihat si Ponyo dengan santainya sambil merokok telah menyelesaikan game itu dengan rank S!

.

Ponyo : segini aja kecil..

Rue : ano senpai Ponyo.. ga papa tuh main nya? kok bisa dapat rank S?

Ponyo : hanya laki-laki yang tahu keinginan laki-laki

Semuanya : *shock menjauh*

Chibiterasu : ayo kita segera lanjut!

.

mereka berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menuju rintangan berikutnya..sementara itu Uki, Gokudera, dan Furiez( yang digendongnya) baru sampai di tempat.

.

Uki : (yang dari tadi ga denger pengumuman) aku ngapain ya kesini? oh ada internet nya.. buka FB ah~~ mau update status.. email Ukiganteng .. paswordnya.. Ukiganteng

menawan..ENTER!

Gokudera : UKIIII! bertandinglah denganku!

Furiez : Gokudera..turunkan aku

Uki : bentar aku update status dulu "lagi melawan kepala gurita yang mengejarku karena iri akan kemampuanku"...submit.. ah view2 temen2 ah~~~

Gokudera : loe bilang apa?! (menjatuhkan Furiez dari gendongannya)

Furiez : gyaaaaaaaaaaa! sakit!

Uki : hahahahhahaha Furiez! akhirnya kau merasakan rasa sakit juga!

- : siapa yang menertawakan yayankku?!

.

seketika Uki pucat pasi melihat si Hibari ada di depannya

.

Uki : e..alow bang..apa kabar

Hibari : bang2 pale loe ! KAMIKOROSU!

.

Uki dihajar habis2an dan dimasukkan ke tempat sampah oleh Hibari. sedangkan Gokudera menunggu Hibari menjauh dari bak sampah dan menggendong Uki jauh2 dari tempat itu untuk mengajaknya bertanding pump lagi *kalo dia sudah sadar.

.

Hibari : sial..dia mengganggu saja

Furiez : Kyouya.. kau kenapa disini...

Hibari : sebenarnya ...(kaget begitu melihat situs FB si Uki)

Furiez : ada apa?

.

Furiez melihat tanpa sengaja si Uki meng-klik wall seseorang dan menampilkan...

Furiez : ah Kyouya.. aku jadi ..eh?

.

Hibari kabur saking wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.. Furiez mengejarnya dengan senang dan tertawa geli..sementara si Primo dan Alice baru sampai.

.

Alice : aduh..baru juga sampai..kenapa mereka lari lagi,..,capek ah ngejar mereka

Primo : wah .Hibari ternyata romantis jg(melihat wall Hibari tadi)

Alice : wow Hibari yang kejam itu bisa juga selembut ini

Primo : aku juga mau liat punyaku

Alice : (jangan2 dia mau melihat FB nya dan menunjukkan statusnya kalau dia mulai suka padaku..kyaaaaa )

Primo : aku mau liat... bursa sahamku..naik ga ya?

Alice : Gubrak! ternyata saham T^T...

.

mari kita tinggalkan Alice kembali ke perlombaan

.

Lelouch : baiklah..peserta yang masih sisa tinggal 80 orang..lanjut ke rintangan selanjutnya

Chibiterasu : tadi itu benar2 mengerikan.. aku berharap rintangan kedua ini lebih aman dari yang tadi.

Sudunk : benar..aku ga mau liat yaoi lagi

Ponyo : bagiku itu masih belum seberapa

Semua : ...?! 0_o

Rue : ano..temen2.. kayaknya rintangannya lebih gawat deh(nunjuk kearah depan)

Semua :NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

.

ternyata yang didepan mereka itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah OKAMA LAND

.

Luffy : waaah teman2 ku..haloow semua!

Chibiterasu : wah gawat..mereka itu kenalannya Luffy.. dia menjadi untung dalam rintangan ini... kita mesti ngapain dengan okama2 ini

Lelouch : KALIAN HARUS MENCURI PAKAIAN DALAM YANG MEREKA PAKAI UNTUK MELEWATI RINTANGAN INI!

Semua :NANI?!

.

di kafe sendiri terdapat sedikit masalah

.

Rikuo : penjualan cukup berjalan lancar,bagaimana Lirina?

Lirina : aku rasa juga begitu.. nanti yang kabur2 itu akan aku denda semuanya *o*

.

Lirina nga nyadar tanduk naganya keluar lagi hingga Rikuo mau nga mau melotot ngeri "jangan-jangan nih kelas isinya makhluk gaib semua?!" jerit Rikuo dalam hati.

.

tiba2 datang Gokudera sambil menyeret Uki

.

Gokudera : Lirina.. aku minta seember air

Lirina : oh cuma itu..(langsung mengambil air dari WC, bekas air pel)

Gokudera : akan aku bangunkan sang dewa (menyiramkan air ember ke atas tubuh Uki)

.

Uki : buih2 apaan ne! bangunin orang jangan kasar2 donk!

Gokudera : ayo kita tanding pump!

Uki :kau ga puas2 jg memintaku bertanding..ayo kita tanding sekarang

Shizuo : aku akan menjadi jurinya (tiba2 datang entah dari mana)

Lirina : eh kalian..kafenya baru saja bener..tolong mainnya diluar aja

Gokudera : GA MAU! kami mau menunjukkan jati diri dan kebanggan kami sebagai pumpers sejati!

Uki : aku suka gayamu bung.. ayo kita tanding

Shizuo : oke naik ke mesin pump.. kita bertanding speeder!

Lirina : kalian...! mesin itu baru diperbaiki!

Gokudera : ga peduli..ayo kita mulai!

Uki : cih..kapan aja aku siap..karena aku adalah seorang dewa

Shizuo : biar kan saja mereka..ini adalah pertandingan lelaki, cewek mundur sana!

.

Tanpa ampun Lirina didorong hingga nyaris mental keluar jendela kalau nga keburu ditangkep Rikuo dan para silumannya. DEGGG! perasaan aneh mulai menjalari Lirina saat mereka begitu dekat. mukanya merah padam saat wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Tampaknya yaoi lover yang paling betah dengan status jomblo ini dah merasakan tanda JATUH CINTA!

.

Rikuo : Kau tak apa?

Lirina : yeah, makasih kalian sudah menolongku terus *nga nyadar pasang puppy eyes dan aura clink*

Rikuo : O/_/O...?!

.

Kali ini Rikuo yang ngerasa dadanya dag, dig, dug ngeliat Lirina. Sayangnya beberapa detik kemudian Lirina mencium bau gosong, anak itu langsung pasang tampang horor saat melihat mesin pump mulai berasap.

.

Lirina : TIDAK LAGI!

Rikuo : Biarkan saja!

Lirina : Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ini kafeku tahu!

.

Lirina yang kesal hanya bisa menahan amarahnya sambil dipegangi oleh Rikuo, sedangkan Uki dan Gokudera tampak bertarung dengan sengitnya diatas mesin pump dan akhirnya hasilnya keluar...

.

Shizuo : baiklah.. hasilnya sudah keluar?

.

Uki dan Gokudera tampak terengah2 setelah melakukan 'dance' yang sangat sengit. nampak dari mereka wajah2 kelelahan dan sangat puas akan pertarungan tadi.

.

Uki : kau..ternyata sudah melampaui yg aku bisa.. aku salut

Gokudera : Tidak.. kau juga sama hebatnya.. aku sangat kagum

Shizuo : aku jg sangat kagum dengan nilai kalian

Shizuo : kalian emang sama2 hebat...GOBLOKNYA!

.

Di depan tampak nla mereka adalah 0000 alias NOL!

.

Uki :sudah aku bilang..aku emang dewa dalam pump ini.. dewa goblok mainnya!

Gokudera : kau emang benar2 hebat! tadi aku yg sudah menguasai level 23 smp bisa dapat F gara2 ketularan kebodohanmu itu!

Uki : ah biasa aja..aku emang hebat(?)

Gokudera : aku sangat mengakui kehebatanmu *berjabat tangan dengan Uki*

Uki : tidak..kau juga hebat.

Shizuo : hebat sekali.. pertarungan yang 'hebat' ini telah menyatukan mereka dan membuat mereka menjadi sahabat sejati.. aku sangat salut!

Gokudera : aku kita pergi melihat pertandingan lagi

.

Uki, Gokudera dan Shizuo berjalan keluar kafe sambil bertatapan dengan puas akan pertandingan tadi.

.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! Tidak beberapa terdengar suara ledakan dari arah dalam kafe. itu adalah suara mesin pump yg ringsek akibat tidak kuat menerima injakan pumpers wannabe yg bego itu.

.

Lirina : GYAAAAA! AKU AKAN BUNUH MEREKAAAA! *ambil deathscyte kesayangan dan wepon box punya Byakuran*

.

Di tempat lain Byakuran lagi pusing nyari weapon box miliknya yang ilang entah kemana. begonya dia baru nyadar sekarang setelah beberapa bulan Lirina pergi dari Millifiore base.

.

Rikuo : tenangkan dirimu Lirina.. tidak baik marah-marah.

Lirina : setelah mereka menghancurkan kafeku? OH NGA BISA! *sule mode on*. akan aku balas penghinaan ini!

Rikuo : aku tidak melarangmu..paling tidak bawalah ini.

.

Rikuo menyodorkan Bazoka dengan tenaga atom nuklir dan flame yang dilengkapi rudal dengan sistem 'chasing target', laser untuk mengunci sasaran. Pertama member BA itu cua bengong ngeliatin bazoka dan Rikuo bergantian. Pemuda itu tersenyum yakin diikuti wajah berkaca-kaca bahagia Lirina beberapa saat kemudian senyum mereka berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan hingga semua setannya pada ngumpet di dapur.

.

Lirina : ide bagus!

Rikuo : Selamat bersenang-senang! *melambaikan tangan* Nah, sekarang lanjutkan tugas kalian!

all : H-hai...!

.

Lirina langsung berlari mengejar Gokudera, Shizuo dan Uki, sementara itu Chibiterasu dkk sedang bingung..mereka mesti bagaimana menghadapi kawanan banci kaleng mendapatkan pakaian dalam mereka tanpa ada korban jiwa*dibaca: korban mental" yang akan berjatuhan bila mereka salah langkah.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chibiterasu : bagaimana ini.. ini bukan bidangku dalam merayu yg diluar dimensi orang normal

Sudunk : aku jg,.,.paling anti ama jejadian

Rue : apalagi aku bos..ogah bgt ngambil barang2 haram

Ponyo : gitu aja kok repot, minta aja baik2

Semua : *shock menatap Ponyo*

Chibiterasu : kamu yakin?

Ponyo : tuh Luffy aja bisa lolos cuma minta baik2 aja

Chibiterasu : itu kan gara2 mereka temenan ama para banci2 itu

Monday : ayo kita tes demi perdamaian umat manusia *melirik kearah Ponyo*

Ponyo : eh ..apa nih maksudnya?

.

Ponyo dilempar kearah para banci yang lagi latihan barbel itu. Ponyo yang kaget habis dilempar langsung bangkit dan dengan gayanya yang santai dia menyapa...

.

Ponyo : eh.. aku pinjem baju dalammu donk

.

Semua banci menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh dengan aura hitam. mereka segera mengambil kapak, roket, gergaji, tang, seme, pasir, dan juga sekop

.

Ponyo : eh mau ngapain nih? bikin rumah ya?

Banci 1 : loe..beraninya minta pinjem baju dalam di kami..dah bosen hidup ya!

Ponyo : kan cuma minjem aja *ketakutansetengah mati*

Banci 2 : kau itu tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan!

Banci 3 : kau juga tidak memiliki rasa kasihan!

Banci 4 : kau tidak memiliki keperi-kebancian!

Ponyo : ano..aku kan nanya aja..*lagian aku bukan banci.

Banci2 : kamu ga tahu ya.KAMI CUMA PUNYA 1 PAKAIAN DALAM! KAU DASAR ORANG GA WARAS!

All banci : HAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

.

Ponyo dihajar oleh para banci itu. Chibiterasu dkk sembunyi di balik semak2 dengan taapan mata penuh kepasrahan dan kasihan akan nasib rekan yang sudah mendahului kita pergi ke jalan-NYA (?) itu. setelah hAbis dibabat, Ponyo dilempar masuk sumur.

.

banci2 : huh! dasar mesum! berani2nya mau nyuri baju eke...!

banci2 : eke tau eke cantik tapi jangan kayak gitu.. pedekate dulu kek..pake ambil pakaian dalam duluan..eke belum siap.(?)!

.

Chibiterasu dkk menatap sumur itu setelah para banci2 pergi. mereka melirik kearah dalam sumur dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Chibiterasu : beginilah nasib kalo tidak berhati2

Monday : kita juga mesti berhati2

Rue : kasihan senpai Ponyo..kita tolong yuk

Sudunk : sudah..biarkan dia ber'istirahat' dengan tenang disana.. biarkan kita yang meneruskan asa, perjuangan, dan juga harapan yang tertinggal itu...

Chibiterasu : iya..ayo kita pikirkan jalan yang lain

.

Akhirnya mereka pergi dengan wajah penuh duka meninggalkan Ponyo yang terkapar di dalam sumur.

.

Ponyo : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII TOLONG AKUUUUUUUUUUUUU! XO

.

kita tinggalkan saja mereka. Alice yang pusing karena kehilangan Giotto pada saat mereka mengejar Furiez, terduduk lama saking capeknya di sebuah bangku di sekitar stand2 yang ada di festival itu.

.

Alice : mana perginya akang Giotto ya.. capek bgt nih. huh! Fuchin terus2an menganggu wktu ku n Giotto..gyaaaaaaaaaa ku mesti bagaimana ini?!

.

tiba2 seseorang lewat dan menyapa Alice

.

- : hai..kau sepertinya kesusahan

Alice : ya begitulah..e...e.. Enma Ai!

Ai : kau tampaknya kesal dengan seseorang..ini buat kamu..gratis...*ngasih boneka voodoo nya

Alice : ga.. aku ga butuh ini*seremoi*

Ai : ga papa..efeknya cuma setengahnya aja kok

Alice : setengahnya?

Ai : paling korban cuma koma aja ga sadarkan diri seumur hidup

Alice : gyaaaaaaaaaa itu sama aja dengan mati! ga mau*melempar boneka voodoo itu dan berlari jauh

.

Alice : hampir aja aku bunuh Fuchin dengan benda itu. kenapa sih ai kesini? oh ya dia diundang Fuchin. arrrggg Fuchiiiiiiiiiinnn! kenapa kau tidak berteman dengan orang2 yang normal aja dari dunia cahaya!

Seseorang : kau tampaknya kesulitan.

.

Alice : siapa lagi ini... eeee Yuuko!

Yuuko : kau mau aku bantu..mungkin dengan percintaanmu?

Alice : mau2! eh tunggu dulu..ntar apa syaratnya nih. biasanya kalo sama Yuuko tu ada kompensasinya yang berat.

Yuuko : kompensasinya gampang kok...

Alice : benarkah? apaan tu?

Yuuko : kau bisa bersama dengan oang yang kau cintai, menikah dengannya hidup selamanya... tapi... dy bakal punya istri 1000 lagi selain kamu, gimana?

Alice : gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Giotto milikku seorang! ga maaaaaaaaaauuu!

.

Alice berlari meninggalkan Yuuko. tapi belum semenit dia berlari,dia menabrak

orang aneh lagi.

.

orang aneh : nona, kau tidak apa2?

Alice : tidak apa2..eh kamu! Nanas!

.

Mukuro : Kufufufu. enak aja kau bilang aku nanas, aku ini cowok ganteng yang sangat keren *mengeluarkan sisir dan menyisir rambutnya

Alice : kau itu nanas! jangan dekati aku! aku hanya milik Giotto!

Mukuro : apa hebatnya Giotto, aku lebih perkasa dan kuat (?)

Alice : yeeeeeeeeeeee kamu tu kan buah2an.. yang dicocol dengan terasi dan jga garam, jangan bandingkan dengan Giotto yang ganteng itu

Mukuro : cih! apa sih jeleknya aku di matamu *menarik tubuh Alice dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Padahal saat di kafe kau memanggilku Mukuro-sama.

Alice : ITU KARENA AKU NGA MAU KENA HUKUMAN DARI NERAKA dan DASAR BUMI! (baca: Furie & Lirina)

Giotto : JANGAN SENTUH ALICE-KU! HANDSOME KICK TO THE EXTREME! *menghajar dan menendang Mukuro*

Mukuro : gyaaaaaaaaa tunggu pembalasanku dasar salak bali! *terlempar ke sumur...lagi?!)

.

Giotto : Alice..maafkan aku.,.akibat hyper speed yang dipadukan oleh hyper intuition ku ini, aku malah meninggalkanmu dibelakang.

Alice : ga papa..yang penting kau telah menyelamatkanku dari nanas jablay nan alay itu

Giotto : aku sungguh minta maaf.. *memetik bunga di taman dan memberikannya untuk Alice* ayo Alice..kita jalan-jalan?

Alice : kyaa Giotto-sama * walau tidak peduli bunga yang dipetik Giotto itu bunga mitir

.

sementara itu...di sumur

.

Mukuro : eh bang, loe dah lama ya disini

Ponyo : udah sejam yang lalu

Mukuro : oh anak baru ya..

Ponyo : disini adem ya...

Mukuro : begitulah

.

siiiiiiiiinnnggg~~~~ tidak ada percakapan lagi... kita kembali ke pertarungan para banci.. apa yang terjadi? banci2 kaleng itu berserakan.. seseorang yang misterius berdiri memegang pedang yang mirip jg dengan pistol (kenapa dengan seseorang, mana anak2 BA?)dia memegang semua pakaian dalam waria2 itu di tangan kirinya.

.

orang misterius : akhirnya kita berhasil juga

.

orang itu menatap mayat2 itu dengan tatapan mata coolnya dan kita kenali sebagai Squall (bukan Squalo KHR ya?). Squall menatap sekitar dan kemudian menyibakkan rambutnya...

.

Squall : jadi.. hanya inikah kerjaanku?

.

Squall melirik kearah sekerumunan orang2 yang sedang jongkok makan mie ayam dan juga tahu petis dengan sedikit kesal. dia menghampiri seseorang yang sedang menambahkan kecap dan sambal ke dalam mangkuk mienya

.

Squall : maaf,pekerjaan saya sudah selesai, bisakah saya pergi sekarang?

Chibiterasu : oh? oke2.. sana2 pergi *kembali menambahkan sambal ke dalam mangkuk mienya

Squall : ...saya permisi dulu *terlihat kesal tapi tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa*

Rue : suge~~ bos bisa buat ketua SeeD takluk ama makin kagum padamu!

Chibiterasu : oh itu, aku nyewa buat pekerjaan2 'kotor' kayak gini.

Sudunk : tapi kapan bos apply permintaan nya ke Balamb Garden(FF VIII)

Chibiterasu : jaman sekarang mah ga usah datang ke Garden. cukup ketik REG spasi SEED spasi isi misi kirim ke 666. biayanya potongan pulsa 1 juta.

Monday : wuih! 1 juta! hebat bos! bos kaya bgt ya! pulsanya sampai 1 juta!

Chibiterasu ; ga juga.. malah aku ga rugi sama sekali ^~^

Sudunk : kok gt?

Chibiterasu : soalnya td aku smsnya pake hp Monday \\(^o^)/

.

Krik

Krik

Krik

.

Monday : **GYAAAAAAAAAAA! PULSAAAAAAAKUUUU! **hiks2.. padahal aku mw pake nelpon ayank Ayanami pas malming besok!

Sudunk : *berbisik*bagus sekali Chibiterasu.. aku suka rencanamu itu

Chibiterasu : hehehe.. tak akan kubiarkan Monday jadi orang satu2nya yang bisa malming ama cew sementara kita tiap malam minggu melajang bujang *menatap tumpukan sampah dengan mata berlinang*

Rue : senpai-tachi dendam sekali ama Monday.

Chibiterasu & Sudunk : kami juga adalah anggota FFF dari kelas **Baka To Test To**

**Shouukanju. **kami penentang orang2 yang punya pacar! hidup jomblo!

Rue : hidup jomblo ato emang ga bisa dapat cew

Chibiterasu & Sudunk : *.*.. kau bilang apa Rue? *membara*

Rue : ee..gomen2...

.

selagi mereka mengobrol, dagang mie ayamnya mencolek2 Chibiterasu dari belakang

.

Chibiterasu : apaan sih! udah saya bilang saya ini masih normal. jangan dekat2!

Sudunk : ya nih, main colek2 aja bos saya, saya iri tau! (?)

Dagang mie : gini lho mas.. sebenarnya...

Rue : hmm..pasti mau nanya rasa mie nya bagaimana ya?

Monday : menurutku sih standar aja ya.. cuma tekstur kuahnya kurang

bergelombang.

Rue : apaan tu kuah bertekstur gelombang..emangnya ombak..

Monday : juga mie nya itu lho.. kurang alot n juga terlalu banyak garam.

Sudunk : mie nya alot?

Chibiterasu : dan juga harganya kurang murah nih kagak enak.. *ngambil lagi semangkok mie

dagang mie : saya tau mie saya banyak kekurangan tapi... BAYAAAAAAAAARRRRR! KALIAN MAKAN AJA DARI TADI.. KAPAN BAYARNYA!

Chibiterasu : ups! lupa.. berapa mas? *keluarin dompet pink dengan gambar Kamisama no Karin*

Sudunk : buset warnanya itu bo.., pake gambar anime lagi!

Dagang mie : total semuanya setelah dipotong diskon dan jg masa promo 3 bulan jadi Rp.500.000

Rue : hah?! mahal amat tu! ini pemerasan...kamii..*berhenti bicara karena tangannya dipegang oleh Chibiterasu*

Chibiterasu : sudah.. ini bukan masalah untuk aku yang kaya, baik hati,dan juga rajin menabung ini.

Semua : Booooooooosssss! *terharu

Chibiterasu : ini uangnya *memberikan uang

Dagang mie : thanks bro..senang berbisnis dengan kalian..*pergi

Chibiterasu : nah. ayo sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan! ups!

.

dompet Chibiterasu jatuh dan terbuka... didalamnya ada foto Ayanami Rei

.

Monday : lho? kok ada foto ayankku? lho? kok kayaknya aku kenal dompet ini? INI KAN DOMPETKU!

Chibiterasu : emang itu dompetmu..hohoooohohohohoho*kabur

Sudunk : *ga mau ikutan kena marah Monday ikutan kabur

Rue : * ikut kabur juga

.

Monday : sialan.. kenapa aku aja yang sial?! Oh Tuhan! inikah cobaanmu untuk orang ganteng yang tajir dan juga dermawan ini! sampai aku punya teman2 yang begitu sirik oleh apa yang aku miliki.. cih.. aku mesti narik duit lagi nih *mengeluarkan ATM Bank Mandi Sendiri nya. tapi saat dia mau menarik uang di ATM dia langsung pingsan dengan wajah mengenaskan begitu melihat saldo tabungannya RP. 1. sementara si Monday sekarat, para anggota komite sedang berkumpul di menara bersama Aida untuk menunggu pemenang. nampak mereka sedang minum teh dengan cewek paling cantik sejagat anime gakuen itu.

.

Lelouch : bagaimana Aida.? kau suka dengan konsep dari perlombaan yang aku buat ini?

Aida : aku sih ga masalah..aku suka melihat semangat mereka..

Rin : kau sangat cantik...makanya mereka begitu semangat. ^~^

Tsuna ; tapi sudah banyak peserta yang khawatir tidak ada yang mampu mencapai tower ini..

Excalibur : BAKA! kalo ga ada yang mencapai tower ini itu artinya mereka kurang berserah diri kepada yang diAtas yang memberikan mereka petunjuk

Semua : yang diAtas? *melihat keatas langit2 dan melihat seekor tokek nemplok

.

.

.

Lelouch : TOKEK 2 MILYAAAAAAAAAAARRR! ayo tangkap Rin!

Rin : itu aku jadikan bahan masakan saja.

Lelouch : jangan dimasak! tangkap aja!

Rin : ukh! bisanya cuma nyuruh aja.! bantuin donk!

Lelouch : aku ga mau bantuin.. soalnya aku bagian strategi!

Tsuna : aku ga bisa apa2 tanpa pil ku. belum ke apotik tadi pagi, stok habis(?)

Excalibur : aku disini sedang menikmati waktu minum tehku *sedang minum bir

Rin : Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! kalian seenaknya aja sama aku! Kaname bantuin aku!

Kaname : *sedang duduk sambil melihat laptopnya dengan tampang serius* maaf aku ga bisa bantuin kamu... aku mesti berusaha agar polling cowok terganteng di kelas Vampire knight tetap jadi milikku. ah promosi dulu ah lewat FB n Twiter*update status

Rin : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KALIAN SEMUANYA GA GUNAAAAAAA!

Aida : wah kalian akrab banget ya ^~^

.

tinggalkan saja mereka..sekarang Lirina dengan senjatanya mengejar Gokudera,Shizuo dan juga Uki yang lari entah kemana. Lirina melewati orang2 yang berlalu lalang di area stand makanan. sesekali dia menembak di stand permainan dan mendapatkan hadiah boneka beruang

.

Lirina : horeee.. dapat boneka beruang! *terdiam sesaat...dan menendang boneka beruang itu jauh2* cih ini bukan waktunya untuk bersenang2.. aku harus memberi mereka pelajaran.

... : senpai!

.

tiba2 dari arah kejauhan, terlihat Alice dan Giotto berpegangan tangan dan berlari kearah Lirina. Lirina terdiam. dia sangat kesal saat ini. dia juga ingat dari tadi tidak dibantu Alice. ingin sekali menembakkan Bazooka nuklir dengan rocket launcher yg dia bawa ke arah Alice dan jg si kepala duren itu, namun keinginan itu ditahannya karena menurutnya...itu terlalu mudah!

.

Alice : senpai, gimana tu kafenya? lancar?

.

pertanyaan itu menusuk hati Lirina..tapi dia tetap sabar...

.

Lirina : oh ga papa..lancar kok *menjawab dengan nada datar*

Alice : udah ketemu ga ? ini kakaknya Fuchin.. namanya Giotto*malu2

Giotto : salam kenal*menyibakkan rambut* aya Giotto.. bos mafia sekaligus kakak angkatnya Furiez.

.

Lirina terdiam berpikir "oh ini ya kakaknya Furiez. walau kakak

angkatnya dia sama-sama nyebelin!". heh, nie anak emang rada sensi gimana gitu ama cowok pirang yang mukanya moe. bawaannya pengen nonjok aja.

.

Alice : senpai.. ngapain bawa2 senjata kayak gitu?

Lirina : ini sebenarnya-

.

kata2 Lirina terputus begitu melihat 3 orang di kejauhan yang dibencinya saling berpelukan dan menyanyikan lagu "~kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berlalu~"

.

Lirina : maaf..aku harus membasmi hama *meninggalkan Alice dan Giotto yang kebingungan dengan kata 'hama'

Alice : senpai kok bilang kayak gitu

Giotto : ah Alice..masa kau ga tahu.. Lirina itu td bawa penyemprot hama buat membasmi hama di sekitar kebun bunga disana*nunjuk kebun kearah Lirina pergi*

Alice ; ah Giotto sama tau segala-galanya

Giotto : ah aku sih emang menawan dan juga pintar.

.

.

.

Lirina yang menghampiri ketiga orang yang aneh itu langsung menembakkan rocket lauchernya dan DUAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! Terbentuk ledakan dasyat yang mengguncangkan Anime Gakuen, setelah asap mulai tipis terlihatlah para korban yang kebingungan dengan serangan mendadak tadi, mereka hangus bagai daging gosong yang selalu menjadi hasil masakan Ponyo.

.

Uki : uhuk2.. kenapa kita jd hangus begini? sapa yang nembak sih?

Shizuo : cih... aku sedikit lengah.

Gokudera : yang pasti orang yang nembak kita ini mau menyaingi julukan ku sebagai pria peledak!

Lirina : Khufufufufufu, kalian nampaknya sudah bosan hidupya*menatap dengan sadis dengan mata ungunya

.

Shizuo : hm.. aku tidak takut padamu.. benar kan Uki? eh... *bengong liatin Uki kabur kayak liat setan.

Gokudera : as expected Uki! Kemampuan dewa pump nya dan jg kemampuan melarikan dirinya begitu sempurna!

Lirina : jadi kalian sudah siap menerima hukuman kalian?!

Gokudera : oh tidak...*tampaknya nyadar ada bahaya* JUUDAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

.

entah apa yang dilakukan Lirina tapi dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah... ledakan yang kini bahkan lebih dasyat dari yang pertama. separuh taman udah lenyap dari sekolah menyisakan cekungan besar. Gokudera terlempar bersama Shizuo masuk sumur dan disambut oleh Mukuro dan Ponyo.

.

Ponyo : akhirnya pendatang baru

Mukuro : kufufufufufu... si kepala gurita!

Gokudera ; apa kau bilang kepala nanas?! aku ga sudi meliat kenanasan mu disini!

Shizuo : mereka akrab ya...?

Ponyo : begitulah...^~^

.

tinggalkan saja orang2 bodoh itu kembali menuju Lirina. Alice dan Giotto yang melihat ledakan itu langsung menghampiri Lirina dengan tampang keheranan

.

Alice : senpai, kok sampai ada ledakan?!

Giotto : cara yang hebat untuk membasmi hama di mesti belajar banyak.

Lirina : ya begitulah.. *jatuh terduduk lemas

Giotto : oh.. membasmi hama itu melelahkan ya?

Lirina : Lelah banget tau! *menatap tajam Giotto

- : ooooooooooooooiii kaliaaaaaaaannnn!

Lirina : hm.. orang2 menyebalkan datang lagi.

.

ternyata orang2 menyebalkan yang datang itu tidak lain ialah Furiez dan Hibari. Hibari menggendong Furiez. entah kenapa tubuh mereka dipenuhi oleh aura bunga mawar merah, tanda2 love dan juga ada cupid2 berkeliaran di sekitar mereka *lebay mode on*

.

Furiez : kalian lagi ngapain? buat kembang api ya? tadi aku liat disini ada ledakan yang tueraaaaang buanget!

Hibari : untuk ukuran kembang api itu benar2 fantastic!

Alice : Fuchin kemana sih tadi.. kami khawatir tau!

.

Furiez dan Hibari langsung memerah pipinya

.

Giotto : jangan tanyakan lebih jauh Alice..pasti urusan orang dewasa...

.

telinga Hibari dan Furiez ikutan memerah.

.

Alice : apa ya~~~~~ kalian jangan2..

Hibari : ah sudah siang begini.,,., aku mw keliling sekolah dulu bt jaga!

Furiez : ah aku ikut ya?

Hibari : ayo ikutlah bersamaku...

Furiez : aku akan ikut kemanapun kau melangkah...

.

mereka pergi meninggalkan Alice dan Giotto sambil berpegangan tangan

.

Alice ; gyaaaaaaaaaaa aku iriiiiiiiiiiiii,ups *keceplosan bilang depan Giotto

Giotto : aku tahu kamu pasti iri dengan mereka.. ayo aku gendong.

Alice : ge ge gendoong?! *bucrat! *pingsan

Giotto : baru segitu aja pingsan... *membopong Alice meninggalkan Lirina sendirian

Lirina : Gyaaaaaaa mereka berempat nyebelin! aku di cuekin?! masa aku mesti nyari pacar juga?

- : kalo gitu ama aku aja gimana?

.

Lirina menoleh, mendapati lelaki pirang dengan rambut panjang lurus melewati bahu dan seseorang itu ialah…Viscount Druitt.

.

Druitt : kau mau bersamaku?

Lirina : maaf aku tidak tertarik padamu , **MATI SANA!**

**.**

Lirina bangun dan pergi meninggalkan cowok yang menyapanya yang sekarang sudah hancur menjadi pasir dan terbang bersama angin.

.

Lirina : Nga jera juga ya kemaren2 udah di ledakin, dilempar, dihajar, ditendang, *dll, nyebutin segala bentuk kekerasan*

.

sementara itu Chibiterasu dkk sampai di check point setengah perjalanan menuju tower Aida... tiba2 mereka melihat banyak mayat bergelimpangan... eh banyak orang pingsan.. Chibiterasu melihat Luffy sekarat di bawah pohon beringin.

.

Chibiterasu : Luffy..kau kenapa? *berusaha membangunkan Luffy

Luffy : oh Chibiterasu..kau harus berhati2.. dia...uhuk2

Sudunk : berikan dia obat batuk!

Rue : siap! *meminumkan obat batuk ke Luffy.

Luffy : hueeeeekk pahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt! aku ga suka obat tau! aduuuhhh *kembali sekarat

Sudunk : dia tidak sakit batuk..

Chibiterasu : dasar..emangnya kau ga liat.. dia ini ga luka badan tapi luka mental.

Luffy : dengarkan aku Chibiterasu... di depan ada seseorang yang amat kuat,.. dia membuat aku seperti ini...

Sudunk :emang kau diapakan Luffy?

Luffy : aku.. aku.. *pingsan

Chibiterasu : **LUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ***kruyuuuuuuk~~!

.

terdengar suara dari perut Luffy, Chibiterasu langsung menghempaskan tubuh Luffy ke tanah dan meninggalkannya begitu saja

.

Sudunk ; ternyata dia pingsan karena lapar =_="

Rue : sudah jangan hiraukan dia =_="

Chibiterasu : ayo teman2 kita hadapi orang yang bisa membuat Luffy kelaparan kayak gini...

- : kalian tidak perlu mencari..aku sudah ada disini

.

seseorang muncul dengan sayap putih berkilau bagaikan platina... dia memegang segelas eskrim buah bertaburkan coklat

.

Sudunk : kau... Chibiterasu.. bahaya dia...

Chibiterasu : aku tahu...

Rue : emangnya dia siapa?

.

orang yang aneh itu menghabiskan makanan yg dibawanya dan meloncat dengan

indahnya..dia adalah...

.

Semua : NANI?! SI FOLGOREEEEEEE?!

Folgore : halo.. para lelaki bujang yang tidak setampan diriku.. ..salam~~!

Semua : KENAPA MESTI KAMU! KENAPA KAMU BERSAYAP!

Folgore : sayap? *meliat punggungnya.* oh ini bukan sayap.. tapi asesoris baru yang aku dapat saat main film guardian angel.

Semua : orang nyebelin ini main guardian angel? yang nonton pasti langsung masuk surga.

Chibiterasu : kenapa kau disini Folgore? apakah kau penjaga yang telah menaklukkan Luffy?

Sudunk : kayaknya bukan deh..dari tampangnya sih meragukan

Rue : aku liat sih dari ukuran sepatu dan jg ukuran celananya juga tidak memungkinkan

Folgore : aku? penjaga? kalian nyasar disini.. hehehhe (^o^)v

All : *GUbrak!

Chibiterasu : Rue!

Rue : siap!*mengeluarkan senjata Chibiterasu

Chibiterasu : MATIIIIII KAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Folgore : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMAMIAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

*******adegan sensor***********

.

Rue : aku kasihan si Folgore kayak gt*ngeliatin Folgore "selem denges" (hitam legam) dan bolong2 pantatnya ditembak Chibiterasu

Sudunk : sudah seharusnya... dia selalu mengganggu kita...

Chibiterasu : grrrr... sebenarnya siapa yang buat Luffy jadi seperti itu!

.

seseorang : yang membuat Luffy dan peserta lain terkapar itu aku..!

.

orang asing kembali datang dengan ketawanya yang anehnya dari atas bukit. sayangnya tidak liat kalo semalam hujan dan tanah jadi licin, dia jatuh berguling2 memantul menabrak pohon sepanjang turunan bukit. tapi dia kembali bangkit dengan kerennya. di lapnya wajahnya yang kotor sampai bersih dan dia menyisir rambutnya yang memiliki pola aneh...persilangan melon dan nanas.

.

Chibiterasu : harusnya sudah aku duga..dari ketawa menjijikkan ini..,kau!

Daemon : nufufufuufufufu~~~halo semua.. apa kabar~~~~!

Sudunk : hati2 semua.. si kepala semangka ini sangatlah licik

Chibiterasu : kenapa semua orang dari kelas KHR selalu buat keributan... grrrrrrrrrr... !

Rue: hati2 bos.. dia si raja ilusi..katanya lebih hebat dari dari Demian yng tampil disalah satu stasiun TV swasta itu lho!

Daemon : nufufufuufu... kau harusnya jangan meliat aku dari level seperti itu.,.aku ini sangatlah hebat...*ngaca

Chibiterasu : tapi yang aku liat..sepertinya kau payah..sama seperti adikmu...

Daemon : adikku? dimana dia? aku sudah 3 minggu ini tidak melihatnya...

.

seseorang berlari dari menangis tersedu2.. langsung memeluk

Daemon sambil teriak "KAKAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

.

Daemon : kau...

Ponyo : ini aku kakak~~..adikmu!

Daemon : AKU GA PUNYA ADIK LAKNAT SEPERTIMU! *tendang

.

Ponyo yang langsung ditangkap oleh Chibiterasu kemudian dijatuhkan begitu saja.

.

Ponyo : hiks2..aku ga diakuinya...

Chibiterasu : lama di sumur..pikiranmu makin kacau aja.

Ponyo : gimana ga kacau.. ama mereka terus *nunjuk orang2 yang dibelakangnya

.

Gokudera : cih,lama ga liat matahari.. sumpek..deket nanas terus!

Mukuro : apa kau bilang...harusnya aku yang merasa apek deket orang bau kayak kamu!

Shizuo : persahabatan itu dimulai dari pertengkaran.

Mukuro & Gokudera : KAMI GA BUTUH NASEHAT DARI KAMU!

Daemon : eh...Mukuro..adikku?!

Mukuro : *tersentak sadar * kakak...

Daemon: Mukuro...!

Mukuro : kakakkkkkk!*berpelukan

.

Chibiterasu dkk langsung pasang masker *mencegah muntah* dan juga kacamata hitam *mencegah silau* oleh adegan nista tersebut.

.

Daemon : kenapa adikku.. kenapa meninggalkan kakak sendirian..

Mukuro : aku...aku... aku di-bully mereka! *nunjuk Chibiterasu dkk

Daemon :sialan! aku akan membalaskan dendammu! bukannya kakak sudah ajarkan tarian dan lagu kalo kamu dikerjai.

Mukuro : oh lagu itu...

.

Daemon : langsung mengeluarkan i-podnya dan bernyanyi

.

Lyrik Senyum dan Semangat - Smash

Sempet ngerasa sedih karna sering di bully

Lelah jadinya malu karna dicibir mulu

Bukannya ku tak mendengar kata-kata yang kasar

Bukannya ku tak peduli semua caci dan maki

.

Reff

Senyumanku tak akan pernah luntur lagi singing all day long

Semangatku tak akan pernah patah lagi dancing all nigth long

Ga ada lagi keki

Ada kamu di hati

Hidup cuma sekali Marilah kita happy

Awalnya ku tak menyangka dapatkan senyum darimu

Akhirnya ku bahagia menari kita bersama

Senyumanku tak akan pernah luntur lagi singing all day long

Semangatku tak akan pernah patah lagi dancing all nigth long

Tak peduli ku di bully omongan lo gw beli

Cacian lo gw cuci dengan senyuman prestasi

Tak pernah ku malu karna cibiranmu

Ku jadikan motivasi untuk maju

.

semuanya terkapar bukan karena mendengar lagu itu..tapi karena Daemon dan Mukuro menari sok ala SM*sh ditambah goyangan dangdut koplo nan nista. semua kacamatanya retak meliat adegan itu.

.

Chibiterasu : mungkin ini penyebab kenapa Luffy sekarat

Sudunk : Chibiterasu... hanya kita yang bertahan..yang lain sudah ke alam sana...

Rue : oh begitu nista *terkapar

Shizuo :...

Gokudera : juuudaimee~~

Ponyo : Oh Tuhan..ampuni aku meliat sesuatu yang kotor

Chibiterasu : bagaimana ini...

Sudunk : kita harus serius..lawan kita kuat.

.

saat mereka sedang kebingungan,..Lelouch memantau dari tower sambil tersenyum puas.

.

Lelouch : akhirnya yg tersisa anak2 BA aja...aku sudah menyangka mereka itu cukup tangguh

Rin : *kecapean menangkap tokek* ini tokeknya!

Lelouch : itu bukan tokek.. itu cicak! buang sana!

Rin : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*marah tp ga bisa melawan

Aida : kau menantikan mereka untuk apa Lelouch? aku liat mereka begitu menarik perhatianmu..

Lelouch : mereka itu sangat kuat..mereka berhasil mengalahkan aku dulu *geass hello kitty pinknya bercahaya lagi

Aida : oh begitu..terus kenapa kau menyewa si Daemon itu?

Kaname : Daemon sangat kuat..dia bs membuat ilusi yang bisa membuat siapapun tunduk kepadanya

Lelouch : tumben kau bicara

Kaname : aku hanya bicara kalo aku merasa kata2 yang aku keluarkan itu sangat keren

Excalibur : BAKA! hanya aku yang keren di dunia ini

Lelouch : aku heran yang milih mereka jd komite itu sapa sih kembali ke kepala nanas dan semangka..

.

.

.

bek to TKP

.

Daemon : baiklah..kalian yang masih tersiksa..lawanlah aku dan adikku ini... kalo kalian menang.. kalian bs melanjutkan perjalanan

Mukuro : kufufufufuufu..ayo lawan aku~~~

Chibiterasu : kalian melanggar peraturan!

Daemon :apanya?

Sudunk : Mukuro dari awal jd host n tiba2 masuk sebagai penjaga..ini tidak adil!

Mukuro : terserah mau kalian.. kita ga peduli

Chibiterasu : ini sudah bukan pertarungan namanya..kita mesti minta

bantuan..*ambil hp* aku akan telpon Monday

.

~ ada hubungi sedang tidak ada pulsanya..silakan tunggu

sampai yang punya hp beli pulsa~~

.

Chibiterasu : OPERATOOOR SIALAAAAAAANN! YANG NELPON GUA! KOK YANG NERIMA MESTI ADA PULSANYA !

Sudunk :sabar bos...sabar.. eling2..ingat pada yang di Atas *melirik keatas liat melihat Druitt melayang2 naik paralayang ,Sudunk langsung muntah!

Chibiterasu : aku akan memanggil orang yang paling aku percayai... *nelpon * iya halo..oh ya.. hah? kamu lagi di senggol makan mie bakso? ga ada tapi2..cepetan kesini...oke? aku tunggu!

Sudunk : sapa yang bos telpon?

Chibiterasu : anak buah yang aku percaya.

.

Ga ada 6 detik Chibiterasu ngomong..seseorang datang mengendarai dengan skuter polkadot sambil makan mie bakso. dia berhenti mendadak menimbulkan debu yang berupa si kepala semangka (Daemon) dan juga kepala nanas (Mukuro) nyangkut di pohon juwet (bentuk buahnya mirip blackurent).

.

Furiez : haloo bos...apa kabaarr!

Sudunk : oh...dia toh...

Chibiterasu : tumben kamu kupanggil cepet..biasanya pacaran mulu

Furiez : cowokku..eh honeyku..kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... lagi patrol

Chibiterasu : aku ga peduli dia kemana..tapi aku mohon.. tolong lawan mereka

Furiez : mana bos? ga liat!

Chibiterasu : diatas sana! *nunjuk Daemon n Mukuro yang nyangkut di

puncak pohon

.

Daemon : cih.. cewek itu datang juga...

Mukuro : waspada..dia itu sudah biasa berteman dengan makhluk neraka

Furiez : kepala buah2an

Mukuro n Daemon: kami bukan buah2an tahu!

Furiez : bos, duduk aja..rawat yang luka2.. biar aku aja yang melawan

mereka...

Chibiterasu : kau yakin?

Furiez : tenang saja.. aku punya orang yang tepat untuk ku ajak ikut bertarung.

.

Furiez menyeringai sambil mencari nomer seseorang di hpnya.

.

Chibiterasu : oke.. aku serahkan semua padamu.. ayo Sudunk!

.

mereka duduk di bawah pohon dan memesan es buah kepada pedagang yang lewat. dia tidak menolong mayat2 terkapar di sekitarnya.

.

Daemon : *turun dari atas pohon dengan takut2.. takut bajunya sobek* ayo kita lanjutkan

Mukuro : aku akan melawanmu dengan segala keindahan dari ilusiku yang mempesona ini!

Furiez : oh ya? tapi aku tidak sendiri * nunggu telpon nyambung*... Lirina...ada mangsa untukmu.

Mukuro& Daemon : what? that girl?!

.

Lirina yang begitu mendengar ada mangsa untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya datang dengan cepat naik ojek. tidak lupa dia 'tidak' membayar ojek tersebut dan melempar motor si tukang ojek ke sungai. Furiez mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas dan menyimpulnya dengan simpul jangkar yang menurutnya imut. Mukuro dan Daemon diam berpose ala cover boy majalah sobek, kadang terlihat nemplok di pepohonan seperti bunglon...tidak terlihat! sungguh tidak terlihat!

.

Furiez : ayo kita mulai saja pertarungan ini, bagaimana Lirina?

Lirina :...*terdiam

Furiez : oi..Lirina...

.

Lirina terdiam sangat lama.. menatap sesosok pria yang berkaca2...

.

Lirina : Da.. Daemon... kau..

Daemon : *bergaya sok kaget ala telenovela* oh.. kau.. oh.. kau adalah ...

Lirina : kenapa kau..

Daemon : bagaimana kau

Lirina : ...

Daemon : sejak kapan...

Lirina : aku...

Daemon : tapi aku..

Furiez n Mukuro : KAMI GA NGERTI APA YANG KALIAN BILAAAAAAAANNNG!

.

Furiez dan Mukuro pusing tujuh keliling melihat tingkah kedua manusia –satunya siluman semangka- yang ngomongnya nga jelas dan kini malah diem kayak patung.

.

Chibiterasu : hm... Sudunk, kau sebagai database anak BA , jelaskan pada pembaca.

Sudunk : menurut database yang aku dapatkan dari klub astronomi...

.

"Lirina dan Daemon dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih meski Cuma seminggu. entah kenapa mereka bisa putus. ada rumor yg mengatakan kalo Daemon meninggalkan Lirina mencari semangka di kebun Lirina dan 6 bulan tidak kembali."

.

Lirina : kau meninggalkan aku sendirian .. menunggumu untuk membawa semangka manis itu...

Daemon : kau salah sangka Lirina.. aku sudah mencarikan semangka terbaik buatmu. tapi aku masuk lubang jebakan beruang. aku berusaha naik.. tapi aku tertimbun tanah. hanya kepalaku saja yg tidak kenapa.. tidak ada seorang pun yang menolongku. sampai akhirnya aku lelah untuk menunggu...

.

Furiez : (jelas aja ga ada yang liat..kepalamu dan semangka itu ga ada bedanya)

Lirina : kau bohong.. aku ga percaya padamu..!

Daemon : sungguh percayalah. dalam keheningan itu aku menciptakan lagu yang mengingatkan aku padamu ~CINTAKU KEPADAMU SEPUTIH BOLA SALJU, CINTAKU KEPADAMU.. SEPUTIH.. BOLA SALJU~~~ *sule bola salju

Lirina : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

Mukuro : as expected Daemon! lagumu top abies!

Lirina : itu bukan lagu ciptaanmu..! itu punya si prikitiew itu!

Furiez : sabar Lirina.. aku mengerti perasaanmu *hampir muntah

Mukuro : kakak.. makin hari kau,...

Daemon : makin ganteng kan?

Mukuro : makin mirip SULE ..! ADUH! *dijitak Daemon

Daemon : kau jangan menertawakan laguku untuk Lirina!

.

Chibiterasu : oi2.. kapan bertarungnya... cepetan.. aku mw ketemu ama ayank Aida nih!

Sudunk : ya lama2 jg ga papa.. aku lagi download *entah dari mana bawa lapy dan modem GSM

Rue : *setengah sadar merangkak kearah Sudunk* tolooong.. downloadkan aku anime yang sedikit echii dan moe...

Sudunk : sip!

Ponyo : *tanpa bergerak sedikitpun * aku nitip download film2 yang isi naga terbang n macan2 yang ada di sinetron2 itu..

Sudunk : ogaahh! ANIME ONLY

Ponyo : Yaoi deh.

Chibiterasu, sudunk, rue : *menjauh*

.

Daemon : Lirina... kembalilah padaku...

Lirina : gyaaaaaaaa! kau nista sekali.. hayo maju!

Furiez : bagus Lirina..ayo kita berjuang bersama melawan kenistaan ini! *merangkul Lirina tapi kena cubit*

.

Mukuro : Daemon , simpan aja rayuanmu nanti.. sekarang yang terpenting melawan apa yang ada di depan kita!

Daemon : tapi... dia itu... orang yang aku sayang..sakit rasanya dada ini *memegang dadanya dg tatapan mata penuh kepedihan

Mukuro : kau pasti sangat mencintainya..aku bisa melihatnya dari sikapmu..

Daemon : aku.. aku.. oh asma ku kambuh... *minum obat asma

Mukuro : oh asma toh =_="

.

Furiez : ayo kita mulai...

.

baru saja si Furiez bilang kata mulai..muncul asap hitam dan datang wasit dari season 1 yang membuat semua cewek yang melihatnya bisa terpana... dia adalah...

.

Sebastian : halo..saya Sebastian.. datang berdasarkan naluri untuk menjadi juri!

.

Sunyi...semua hanya memandang Hell Butler itu dengan tatapan datar.

.

Sebastian : ah...kalian...terpesona sampai tak bisa bicara...

Lirina : Sapa juga yang terpesona sama tampang mesum macem lu?

Sebastian : Oh my Dragon Lady, kau sangat kejam *nangis bombay*

All : WOI KAPAN MULAI NIH!

Furiez : ano..Sebastian..kenapa baru datang di pertarungan kami..ga dari tadi aja jadi juri

Sebastian : karena saya hanya datang untuk jadi juri dari makhluk2 kegelapan macam kalian^~^

Furiez : kegelapan? aku kan angel?

All : (dark angel/ fallen angel from hell) semua hanya berani membatin.

.

Lirina : Sebastian.. tolong jelaskan makhluk yang ada di kakimu itu... *nunjuk Reinciel

Sebastian : biasa.. Ciel yang satu ini selalu nemplok ama aku...

Reinciel : aku tidak akan melepaskanmu akang Sebby..oh Sebby..~~ *makin erat pelukannya

Lirina dan Furiez : Rei mesti dibawa ke dokter terdekat tuh..

Sebastian : maaf ya tunggu sebentar * mengikat Rei di pohon cabai

Reinciel : akang Sebby knapa mengikatku seperti ini?

Sebastian : ini adalah ikatan cinta ^~^

Reinciel : benarkah? *langsung diam n menurut.

All : kok dia percaya?! (lagian tuh pohon lu bangun juga udah kecabut!)

Sebastian : ayo kita mulai

.

setting tempat langsung sebuah panggung lengkap dengan meja di depannya untuk tempat juri. mereka pindah tempat ke ... ajang mencari bakat. disana si Sebastian berperan sebagai MC. muncul orang2 yang sebagai adalah Viscount Druitt, Folgore, dan juga Tamaki (ouran host club)

.

Folgore : kok aku muncul lagi disini? baru juga tadi hangus *ngeliat Lirina* MY LITTLE GIRL!

Viscount Druitt : oh.. betapa dosanya aku..menjadi juri dari orang yang telah menolak cintaku *mengerlingkan mata kepada Lirina,yang dikedipin langsung muntah darah*

Tamaki : aku selalu siap sedia untuk menjadi juri dari gadis cantik dan...*liat Lirina* kawai!

Mukuro & Daemon : kami bukan gadis tauu!

Daemon : Jangan sebut aku 'kawai'

Mukuro : tapi kalo cantik ya itu bener!

Tamaki : yang bilang cantik dan kawai ke kalian itu siapa? =_="

.

Sebastian : baiklah.. sekarang saya akan membacakan peraturan pertandingan

Furiez :chotto matte!

Sebastian : ada apa Furi?

Furiez : kenapa tiba2 mereka ada pertarungannya pake juri segala.. langsung gebuk gitu kan beres.

Lirina : ayo selesaikan segera.. aku ingin menuntaskan apa yang belum tuntas.

Daemon : oh Lirina my dragon lady..ternyata kau masih juga dendam kepadaku... *memegang dadanya lagi

Mukuro : kau asma lagi ya?

Daemon : ga.. aku hanya mendramatisir keadaan ini *mendramatisir dg wajah miris

Mukuro : susah punya kakak sinting kayak gini =_="

Sebastian : Furi..sudah aku bilang kan.. aku ini adalah.. akuma de shitsuji desu kara...

Reinciel : kyaaaaa Sebby! *bucrat! Pingsan

Lirina : slogan yang membosankan *nga peduli ama dethglare Sebas.

Furiez : terus hubungannya dengan pertandingan apa?

Sebastian : baiklah ..saya akan menjelaskan aturannya. pertandingannya ialah... ADU LAGU!

semua : NANI? ADU LAGU?

.

Chibiterasu : gawat...kedua buah itu pasti jadi selai!

Ponyo : Kalo enak aku mau ^o^

Sudunk, Rue, Monday : Bukan itu maksudnya...=_=

Lirina : Membosa~nkan.

.

Sebastian : kalian harus saling mengejek ato membuat lawan kalian sampai tidak bisa membalas kata2 kalian dengan lagu yang kalian nyanyikan!

Mukuro : cih: sepertinya ini saat kita bersinar kembali...

Daemon : aku ga bakal lupa saat pertama kita mengamen di toko buah2an sampai akhirnya kita menelurkan album berjudul **LOVE IS NISTA!**

Furiez : wakakkakakakka album apa itu seperti judulnya...nista!

Lirina : jangan kau tertawakan lagi Fur..kasihan mereka.. sudah susah payah buat album ga laku. *nyengir setan*

Daemon : cih, ga laku itu karena... aku kehilangan inspirasi.. cintaku yang telah lama hilang..oh Lirina~~*kasi ciuman jarak jauh*

Lirina : gyaaa aku makin kesal dengan orang ini!

.

Chibiterasu : oi2.. cepet bertarungnya lama amat sih *seketika jd penonton yang duduk di bangku penonton sambil makan kacang rebus*

Sudunk : ya cepetan.. mumpung download-an ku mw selesai nih!

Rue : *masih setengah sadar dan berusaha minum parasetamol* aduuuh cepetin.. aku butuh hiburan nih...!

Ponyo : ayo-ayo! tunjukkan kemampuan terbaik kalian...!

.

Sebastian : baiklah..sebelum kita benar2 memulai lomba ini.. silakan para juri memperkenal kan diri.

Folgore : saya adalah cowok idola masa kini yang digandrungi ibu2 dan semua cewek yang punya dada besar. saya adalah parco Folgore ~ chichi chichi oppai,boing boing~~

Semua : gyaaaaaaaaaaa telingaku panaasss! suruh dia berhenti nyanyi! XO

Folgore : keahlianku sekarang ialah membuat program pump ala laguku itu..*joget goyang ngebor*

Semua ; **GYAAAA MATAKU TERBAKAAAAAAAAAAARRR!**

**.**

Uki : *entah datang dari mana* wow.. software pump baru!aku mau coba ah~~~

Lirina : Ukiii! tunggu gilaranmu ntr..tadi kau belum selesai aku hajar!

Uki : *tersentak kaget* ..jurus berubah wujud! POOOOOFF! *langsung pake baju cleaning service* dengan begini dia tidak akan mengenaliku!

Semua : kau kan cuma ganti baju aja =_=

.

Sebastian : tolong suruh duduk si pengganggu itu.

Sudunk : oke! *menarik Uki dan mengikatnya di kursi

Uki : tolooooonnngg!

Sebastian : *menghela nafas karena kesal* baiklah..lanjutkan, Druitt..silakan memperkenalkan diri!

Druitt : saya adalah orang paling menawan dan anggun sejagat anime...

Semua : iya2.. kami tahu.. *langsung malas liat mukanya Druitt

Lirina : dasar bencong.

Furiez : lebay nga guna.

Druitt : kok sambutannya gitu..oh Tuhan... mereka begitu kecewa akan dirinya karena tidak se-anggun diriku.. ohhh *langsung ngaca

semuanya : Sebastian..lanjutkan aja..

.

Sebastian : e..ehem..baiklah..yang agak sedikit normal ialah Tamaki

Tamaki : kalo aku sih... tidak ada kata2 yang bisa mewakili kemuliaan dan juga pesonaku ini..*menebar mawar merah

cewek2 : *entah datang dari mana* kyaaa Tamaki -sama..

semua : dari mana cewek2 itu muncul?

Lirina : Huachim! Ha chim! ha~HATCHU!*bersin terus karena alergi serbuk mawar

Furiez : OI, jangan nyebar mawar di sini, jual aja di pasar senggo sana! nambahin sampah aja.

Tamaki : *pundung meluk si kuma* baru kali ini selain Haruhi ada yang mengataiku segitu~

.

Sebastian : oke.. kita mulai aja.. dari pihak kalian harus saling bertarung dengan menggunakan lagu. saya undi dengan ini!

Semua : MESIN ITU?!

.

Muncullah sebuah alat undi putar bola dengan banyak bola seukuran bola pingpong di dalamnya.

.

Sebastian : yang dapat giliran pertama ialah warna merah

Furiez : tapi kan yang lain itu warna warni.. jadi kita mesti nunggu sampai bole merah keluar donk!

Sebastian : benar.. dan jumlah bola ada 30ribu dan warna merah hanya 1

Semua : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Lirina : mendokosai~

.

undian yang berlangsung lebih kurang 3 hari itu membuat para peserta harus mendirikan tenda diatas panggung. Furiez dan Lirina sampai membawa selimut elektrik dan juga kompor listrik mini untuk mensuplai kebutuhan mereka selama 3 hari. sedangkan semangka dan nanas itu mendirikan kemah dari kain terpal dan membuat api unggun. karena pertandingan ini berlangsung 3 hari melewati batas festival sekolah, semua murid2 berkumpul memenuhi tempat pertandingan. semua member BA yang mencar entah kemana dari tadi juga berkumpul memberikan semangat. mereka menyanyikan lagu **~ Anime di dadaku ~ **yang langsung berbuah es krim bertumpuk2 diatas kepala mereka yang dibuat oleh Furiez.

.

Lirina : Disgusting!

Furiez : Jangan bikin mood kami ilang!

Sudunk : kok kita dihajar sih..kita kan dukung mereka

Ponyo : ah segini sih pukulannya biasa aja *menempelkan koyo cabe dijidatnya* PANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!

Rue : tapi aku kok ga dipukul?

Sudunk : itu karena kamu anak buahnya dia

Rue : yee tu bos jg ga ada es krim di kepalanya

Chibiterasu : itu karena ...AKU SANGAT BERKHARISMA *langsung duduk

dg gaya aristocrat

Semua : Furiez kan takut padamu =_="

Monday : tapi aku tidak takut pada bos..*nyeletuk

Chibiterasu : o yeah? *mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dari sakunya yang membuat Monday kaget.

Monday : itu..itu kan iphone ku!

Chibiterasu : TANGKAP! *melempar i-phone itu jauh ke angkasa

Monday : gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *berlari mengejar iphonenya

Chibiterasu : itu semua karena kau berani kepadaku.

semua : bos kok selalu merusakkan barang2 Monday?

Sudunk : dendam membara gara2 ayank Ayanami *megang kamera digitalnya Monday

Semua : kau juga sama aja =_=

.

Ponyo : nah sekarang kita mesti melakukan apa yang kita lakukan...

Rue : baiklah *mengambil barang dagangannya. entah sejak kapan dia membawanya..* aku kerja dulu ya... es, es... kacang ..kacang *berlalu menjajakan dagangannya

Ponyo : dasar sales... gimana nih para cewek.. e..to..

.

Ponyo sedikit menganga melihat member cewek Ba yang asik dengan pasangannya masing2.

.

Alice : akang Primo.. semoga kita bisa liat pertunjukan romantis ya~~

Giotto : sekalipun ini pertunjukkan Arja (Drama khas bali yang diiringi musik gamelan, nyanyian dan tarian), cintaku padamu akan terus bersemi (apa hubungannya?)

Ponyo : KALIAN GA BISA WARAS DIKIT?!

.

Kuroinamida : akang Eyes.. makasih udah ngajakin ke pameran lukisan sekolah tadi. bener kata akang.. misteri dalam lukisan itu ternyata bener ada.

Eyes : iya.. hanya nalar kita yang bisa untuk menerjemahkan alam pikiran pelukis itu dengan indahnya

Ponyo : KALIAN BISA GA NORMAL DIKIT?!

.

Hanayuki : nah sekarang abang Luka... jangan suka makan sembarangan..ntar

sakit lagi.

Luka : kalo ada kau disisiku.. aku ga bakalan sakit.. aku percaya itu

Ponyo : KALIAN GA BISA SEHAT DIKIT?!

.

Reinciel : oh.. akang sbby di depan jadi juri..sungguh mempesona..kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ponyo : KAU GA BISA TENANG DIKIT?!

.

Semua : kenapa sih senpai Ponyo gangguin orang pacaran aja..sirik bgt sih

Ponyo : **KALIAN BERISIIK! DUKUNG TEMAN KALIAN DI**

**DEPAN BUKANNYA SIBUK PACARAN! KALAU**

**MASALAH SIRIK , AKU EMANG SIRIIIKK!**

Chibiterasu : sudah2... aku mengerti perasaanmu *menurunkan topinya seolah ikut bersedih

Ponyo : booos~~~

Chibiterasu : tapi... bentar lgi aku akan jadi ayank Aida.. hohohohohohohohoh

Ponyo : ternyata dia sama sekali mengerti perasaanku!

.

sekarang kita menuju keatas panggung. setelah barang2 pserta disingkirkan. dan juga hasil dari putaran bola2 yang jumlahnya 30000 itu selesai, akhirnya keluarlah bola yang diinginkan dan yang mendapatkannya adalah semangka alias Daemon.

.

Sebastian : baiklah setelah pengundian yang cukup panjang dan juga melelahkan mari kita mulai pertandingannya...*pasang tampang prihatin

Furiez : kau sendiri yang buat pengundiannya jadi lama tahu

Sebastian : peraturannya gampang.. hanya buat lawan tidak bia membalas kalian dengan lagu yang mereka punya.. silakan dimulai dari saudara Daemon untuk memilih slah satu peserta yang ingin dilawan.

Daemon : baiklah..saya akan melawan mantanku tersayang Lirina.

Lirina : oke, aku sudah siap untuk mengalahkanmu! *membawa parang-deathscyte masih disita Rikuo- yang segera diambil Furiez dan dibuangnya kearah penonton. kena pantat Uki yang masih disekap di kursi penonton*

Uki : %^%^#%^$%&*$&^$%^% #$ (terjemahan: PANTAAATKUUU!)

Sebby : baiklahh... MULAAAAII!

.

.

.

Daemon : Lirina..ingatkah kau dengan lagu pertama yang kita nyanyikan di malam bulan purnama? _~ku mencintaimu.. lebih dari apapun ~_*ungu*

Lirina : itu dulu banget~_Dulu aku kau puja Dulu aku kau sayang Dulu aku sang juara _~*nidji:sang mantan*

Daemon : tapi... sungguh Lirina... aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu~_hanya sekejab saja, ku akan kembali lagi, asalkan engkau tetap menanti~_ *ello

Lirina : siapa yang sudi menanti orang sepertimu. yang tidak menghargai penantianku ~_bisakah kau menghargai sedikit perasaanku_~*merpati band~

Daemon ; aku mungkin selama ini selalu salah di matamu _~aku memang pecinta wanita, namun ku bukan buaya~_*irwansyah~

.

Semua : kamu kan bukan buaya..kamu semangka!

Daemon : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *kesel bgt

.

Lirina : maaf Daemon..kekesalanku dan juga rasa benciku karena kau tinggalkan saat mencari semangka di kebun itu sudah tidak bisa diredamkan lagi ~_cinta memang cukup sampai disini~_*D'massive~

Daemon : dulu aku tidak sengaja karena aku kena jebakan..tp sekarang aku tulus ingin minta maaf padamu ~_sayangku..maafkan lah diriku,ku__tahu ku salah menyakitimu,sayang terimalah aku lagi,kumasih__mencintaimu_ *gruvi

Lirina : benarkah itu? padahal aku cuma minta satu ~_cobalah untuk setia~_*krisdayanti*

Daemon : iya Lirina.. aku akan setia.. karena~_yang aku mau, hanya dirimu... kau seorang,yang aku mau jadi milikmu~_*anggun*

Lirina : oh Daemon..

Daemon : Lirina

.

Sebby : oi2.. mereka ternyata mulai baikan..

anak2 BA : oii ini pertandingan! kalahkan saja dia! Hajaaaaarr

Furiez : ga kusangka Lirina ternyata mw balikan lagi ama Daemon *terharu

Mukuro : *diam aja karena selama pertandingan dia asik pake tabir surya *of course pineapple flavor*

Daemon :*meluk Lirina* akhirnya kau kembali padaku...

Lirina : iya... tapi..

Daemon : tapi?

.

Daemon tidak menyadari kalau Lirina memeluknya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu yaitu...STUN GUN!

.

Daemon : Lirina..kau...*disetrum

Lirina : Daemon ~_i'm sorry, goodbye_~*Krisdayanti

Daemon : ooohh... mbak KD.. *pingsan.

.

penonton langsung bersorak kegirangan. Daemon disingkirkan oleh petugas puskesmas terdekat. para juri langsung bertepuk tangan.

.

Folgore : bagus2 bagaikan akting dari drama kolosal yg begitu mengharukan (?)

Druitt : ooohhh.. inikah kekuatan kebencian akan cinta.. aku begitu merinding..sangat bagus...dramatis!

Tamaki : sungguh mempesona..stun gun nya adalah bagian terbaik dari pertandingan ini!

Lirina : Terimakasih~ *pasang tampang imut hingga semua pada mendesah "AWWW~" dengan wajah blushing

.

Furiez : sudah aku duga bakalan kayak gini *ngakak

Alice : wakakakakkakakak si semangka akhirnya kalah juga! Hidup Lirina sang Naga Iblis!

Lirina : Did you want go to hell?

Alice : GYAAAAA, GOMENNE SENPAI!

Giotto : hm..Daemon padahal baik.. dia suka mencucikan kolor2ku dengan suka rela..tapi entah kenapa kolorku selalu berkurang.

Alice : grrr.. pencuri kolor!

.

Sebby : baiklah..ini adalah lomba lagu..tapi berakhir dengan kekerasan... bagimana ini para juri?

Juri : LOLOS!

Sebby : baiklah kalo begitu...ayo kita lanjutkan ,,pertandingan lagu antara Furiez dan juga Mukuro!

.

Sementara itu.,.nampak dari kejauhan.. anggota komite sekolah juga ikut menonton. Mereka memilih tempat yang sangat strategis… pos penjagaan alias pos satpam

.

Lelouch : sekarang adalah pertarungan cewek itu

Tsuna : aku yakin kakakku menang…cuma si Mukuro adalah calon penyanyi masa depan *mengingat Mukuro sudah pernah jadi juara lomba dangdutan sekampung kodok

Excalibur : BAKA! Yang hebat itu cuma agnes monica!

Kaname : sungguh pertandingan yang tidak menarik..andai saja aku bisa ikut *menatap foto twitter punyanya yang sedang memegang piala juara umum Anime Idol.

Rin : oi2… kita sebagai panitia harusnya ikut jadi juri..tapi kenapa malah kita jaga di sini?

Lelouch : karena diam disini sangat menarik.

Rin : menarik keheranan massa sih iya *menatap sekeliling dimana hampir setengah siswa anime gakuen menatap aneh kepada mereka.

Excalibur : itu karena ada berita yang tidak mengenakkan*serius

Rin : apa itu? * raut wajahnya penuh tanda tanya

.

Belum sempat Lelouch menjawab,sorak penonton terdengar riuh. Ternyata pertandinganya sudah dimulai. Mukuro sudah sip dengan kostum terbaiknya. Sedangkan Furiez.. dengan cueknya pake celana jeans, kemeja kotak2 taplak meja dan juga sepatu olahraga. Dan mereka memulai duel.

.

Mukuro : kau telah salah memilih aku sebagai musuhmu Furiez

Furiez : hah? Kau bilang apa? Lebih baik kau periksa ke THT..,suaramu itu bener2 soak.

Mukuro : hoooo.. jd kau ingin menantangku ya,,

Sebby : baiklah.. pertandingan antara Mukuro dan Furiez dengan tema full song dimulai!

Mukuro : baiklah aku pilih untuk menyanyi dengan full mode!

Mukuro menggerakkan kakinya kearah2 tertentu sebelum menyanyi. Dan dia menyebutnya sebagai gerakan fullmode.

Furiez : itu kan full mode pump

Mukuro : kau juga tahu ya? tenyata kau suka ngepump juga..~stariaaan~~~*menyanyi starian.

.

Furiez : ukh lagu seperti itu sangat nista dinyanyikan olehmu..!

Uki : ternyata dia dewa pump juga..sama seperti aku *langsung bangun dan lepas dari ikatannya ketika dia melihat gerakan full mode.

Gokudera : *entah datang darimana dan berdiri disamping Uki* benar itu.. aku merasakannya.. dia juga dewa seperti kita.

Shizuo : ternyata dunia ini sempit.,. mempertemukan dewa2 di ajang seperti ini..

Reinciel : dari tadi aku mendengar hal yang ga pantas. ! Uki dewa? Dia kan budak massal

Gokudera : enak aja! Kau jangan menghina Uki! Walau kurus dan juga gampang tertiup angin dia jg memiliki bakat dewa.

Shizuo : emangnya kau bisa apa Rei? level 1 aja kamu ga bisa

Reinciel : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… akan aku tunjukkan kalau akuuu *belum selesai ngomong ditahan oleh Kuroinamida

Kuroinamida : biarkan saja mereka…mereka hanyalah makhluk kacangan yang tidak mengerti arti pump.

Uki,Gokudera, Shizuo : **Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!**

Uki : kaga terima dibilang bego.. ayo kita tantang mereka!

Reinciel : ayo.. sapa takut!

.

Akhirnya mereka menuju mesin pump terdekat yaitu hard** sese*an. Kembali ke nanas nista.

.

Mukuro : oke Furiez..aku akan menyanyikan full song yang aku buat dari album love is nista ku dengan judul cinta itu nista.

Furiez : singlenya terjemahan albumnya

Mukuro : baiklah.. kita mulai

*peringatan: silakan bayangkan sendiri lirik, chord, dan juga gaya yang Mukuro

gunakan dalam menyanyi lagu ini*

.

Saat pertama jumpa.. aku jatuh cinta

Berjuta rasanya serasa dunia milik berdua

Namun ternyata dirimu tidak seperti yang aku duga

Kau bermain mata dengan yang lain

Meninggalkan aku sendiri

Reff: love is nista

Cinta itu nista

Saat kau tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta

Kau akan menistakan cinta

Cinta,nista ,cinta ,nista

Saat kau merasa semuanya pergi

Meninggalkan bayang2 semu sendiri

Kau berlari.. jauh tanpa henti

**kembali ke reff 2x

Cinta itu nista, sungguh nista.. nista gilaaa~~~

By Mukuro

Single cinta itu nista

Dari album love is nista

.

Semua yang mendengarkannya langsung tepar tak berdaya. Beberapa masuk rumah sakit. Alice dan Giotto aman karena Giotto sudah memperingatkannya untuk memakai headset dengan peredam suara paling ampuh. Chibiterasu tidak bergeming. Hanya sedikit darah keluar dari sudut yang lain sisa HP nya lagi setengah,MP 0.

.

Sudunk : benar2.. lagunya begitu.. nista,,,

Hanayuki : *minum pil pereda stress 20 butir* tolong singkirkan orang itu segera sebelum akang Lukaku makin tersiksa *sambil mengipasi Luka yang tepar kejang2*

Alice : untung aku ga kena..makasih ya Giotto

Giotto : sudah seharusnya aku menyelamatkan orang yang aku sayang dari lagu pencabut sukma itu!

Alice : hee…orang yg Giotto sayang

Sebby : *memegang perutnya yang sakit(?) akibat suara Mukuro* benar2 dahsyat..! silakan para juri nilainya.

.

Ketiga juri menunjukkan angka 100!

.

Sebby : (apakah ini nilai sempurna untuk lagu pembunuh massal atau nilai sempurna untuk lagu yang bagus?) nah nilainya 100, bagaimanakah Furiez akan melawan Mukuro?

.

Furiez : ini sih gampang! *ambil hp* halo…honey.. tolong ya..iya sekarang.

.

tidak lama setelah Furiez menelpon muncul pasukan berjambul dan juga seseorang yang sangat tampan (versi Furiez) yaitu Hibari .saat dia memasuki area itu entah darimana terdengar lagu single perdana Cherrybelle.

.

Hibari : aku datang untukmu..

Furiez : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *memeluk dan mencium Hibari diatas panggung

Anak2 BA : hooooooooooooii! Hentikan MMDU (mesra2 depan umum) nya! Kami iri tauu!

Furiez : oh ya lupa.. hehehehhe

Sebby : ano.. kau tidak boleh bertanding dibantu dia *nunjuk Hibari

Hibari : apa kau tunjuk2 aku? Kamikorosu!

Sebby : wow…kau memang begitu menawan jika marah seperti itu *smirk

Hibari : katakan lagi kata2 itu dari mulutmu..aku akan membawamu ke alam lain.,,.

Furiez : tolong jangan teruskan pertengkaran ini.. nanti bisa jadi fanfic yang berujung yaoi SM.

Semua : kenapa Furiez mikirnya kesitu?

Lirina : bagus, biar hibari jadi uke.

Hibari & Furiez : KAMIKOROSU!

Hibari : aku kesini membawa ini *mengeluarkan daun bawang, talenan dan juga pisau.

Furiez : thanks ya *ciumpipi Hibari

Hibari : e..sama…sama2 *berlari dengan gugup meninggalkan panggung saking malunya dia menabrak tong sampah dan kursi yang dia lewati, dan juga sesekali terpleset kulit pisang

Lirina : Menyedihkan.

Hibari : URUSAI!

.

Furiez : baiklah dengan ini.. aku akan melawan mu

Mukuro :wakakkakakakaka kau mau masak ato nyanyi.. lagu ku benar2 ga tertandingi

Furiez : baiklah…. Aku akan menunjukkan jurusku.. FUSION!

.

Furiez berfusion dengan benda2 itu.. cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari tubuhnya.. dan tertutup kabut berwarna putih. Saat kabut itu hilang muncul sesosok makhluk.. dia adalah…

.

Semua **: HATSUNE MIKUUUUUUUUU?!**

**.**

sosok yang muncul diatas panggung membuat gempar selautan penonton yg menonton. semua bersorak berteriak"MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

semuanya ikut berdendang dan bernyanyi saat Furiez ver miku ini menyanyikan lagu "love is war" etoo..bt yang ga tahu lagu n cm tahu judulnya kayak penulis. mohon cek aja di youtube terdekat. setelah menghibur penonton dengan lagunya, Furiez kembali ke wujud semula

.

Furiez : minna.. gimana laguku! bagus kan?!

Semua : BAGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Sebby : inikah..angel dari bumi.. oh begitu bersinar terang..gya mataku terbakar!*menutup matanya

Mukuro : kau.. benar2 cantik..aku terpikat padamu.._~apakah kau masih gadis... ataukah sudah janda~~_ ADUHH!*dilempar beton jarak jauh oleh Hibari

.

Furiez : hahahhaha sekarang bagaimana juri?

Chibiterasu : sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil..

Sudunk : kenapa begitu bos..bukannya itu Miku? idol masa kini?

Rue : kayaknya jg ga bakalan sukses. *bicara sambil menghitung uang dagangannya yg laris manis

Alice : masa Fuchin bs kalah?

Giotto : iya..dia kalah disini

Alice : bukannya nyanyiannya bagus.. *ketimbang si nista nanas itu

Eyes : kalo kau tidak mengerti kenapa Furiez bisa kalah di pertandingan ini..berarti kau belum mengenal Furiez

Alice : kau jg ga begitu kenal dia=_="

Chibiterasu : aku bisa merasakannya...

Alic e : merasakan apa bos...

Chibiterasu : kalauu... **PONYO SEDANG MENGAMBIL MAKANANKU DIAM2! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! *menghajar Ponyosampai babak belur

Ponyo : Gya ampun bos.., saya khilaf!

.

sementara itu di pos hansip..tempat dari para komite siswa yang sedang asyik makan pecel lele

.

Lelouch : thanks Rin..seperti biasa masakanmu tidak pernah mengecewakan!

Rin : hadeeh.. kau selalu menyuruhku memasak makanan aneh..masa kau ingin aku menangkap lele yang ada di laut?

Kaname : kau menemukannya jg walau sebenarnya Lelouch ngerjain kamu *asyik makan dengan lahapnya

Rin : APAAAAAAA! ini aku susah2 nyari di kedalaman laut yang terdalam baru nemu tau!

Lelouch : ah sudahlah..tp yang jelas masakanmu enak.. btw Tsuna kau tidak ikut makan

Tsuna : aku khawatir..kakakku bakalan kalah.

Lelouch : hm..diliat dari juri2nya sih... pasti bakalan kalah

Tsuna : kalo dia ngambek bagaimana...?!

Excalibur : BAKA! ngambek itu ya marah!

Semua : =_="

.

kembali ke pertandingan.

.

Sebby : *setelah meneteskan obat mata dosis gajah ke matanya *nah.. mari kita lanjutkan pertandingannya..bagaimana hasilnya? para juri?

Lirina : aku harap kau menang seperti biasanya Fur.. kalo kau kalah..aku mesti berhadapan dengan nanas nista itu!

Furiez : e..to..kayaknya ga janji deh Lirina

Lirina : hah? kok gt? maksudmu kau kalah?

Furiez : ... *terdiam

Sebby : bagaimana para juri..silakan papan penilaiannya diangkat

.

Semua juri mengangkat papan... total dari penilaian adalah...30!

.

Folgore : aku memberikan nilai 0 karena alasan pribadi..bukan Mikunya!

Druitt : yang nyanyi td kan Miku.. bukan Furiez.. jd nilainya 0

Tamaki : walaupun begitu,.,.sungguh memukau.. saya kasih nilai 30

Furiez : nah..tu liat... bagaimana*tersenyum kearah Lirina yang dibalas jitakan bertubi2 oleh Lirina* GYAAAAA AMPUUUUUNNNNN!

.

Lirina : dasar! gara2 kau pake henshin segala! jangan sok cute gt deh

Furiez : aku cuma pengen buktiin aku bs fusion jg kayak bos

Lirina : grrrrrrrr *marah tingkat dewa* _**Kau kuhukum jadi pelayanku sebulan**_!

Furiez : tapi..para juri yang baik hati.. terutama Folgore dan Druitt

Folgore : *hah kenapa nih..perasaanku ga enak

Druitt : *jangan2 dia mau nembak aku setelah show..aku emang tampan...

Furiez : atas keadilannya menilai.. saya akan berikan hadiah setelah show *menatap kejam

Folgore dan Druitt : *hadiahnya sudah pasti.. ..kegelapan!

.

Sebby : baiklah.. kalo begitu pertandingan selanjutnya.. antara Lirina dan Mukuro!

Lirina : cih..sekarang aku yang mesti menutupi kekalahan mu Fur

Furiez : ya berjuanglah .. ADUUUHH! *dijitak lagi

Lirina : jangan santai gitu tahu! kalo kita kalah nama kita akan tercoreng buah2an itu

Furiez : lhaaa.. yang mesti berjuang itu kan kamu Lirina..selamat melawan nanas ya!

Lirina :Grrrr *kesel bgt smp ga bisa bilang apa2

.

Mukuro : sekarang aku mesti lawan mantannya si semangka ya..

Lirina : kau pikir bisa menang dariku

Mukuro : laguku begitu seksi dan penuh sentuhan artistik modern

..sedangkan kau..tidak lebih dari seorang amatir

Lirina : ...*males ngomong

Sebby : baiklah.., ayo kita mulai lombanya.. Mukuro melawan..Lirina! lomba x ini ialah.. merangkai kata2 dari 3 juri untuk dibuatkan sebuah lagu cinta!

.

Mukuro : hohooho aku sih emang pengarang dan pujangga sejati

Lirina : iya,..iya ..=_="

Sebby : oke..silakan ketiga juri memberikan kata2 kuncinya

Folgore : BATU

Druitt : Gunting

Tamaki : Kertas!

semua : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Alice: itu lagu ato mw suit sih!

Giotto : idenya sangat brillian..! *kagum

Eyes : benar2. mereka sangat Genius.

Sudunk : kok mirip merek speak*r

Chibiterasu : tolong jgn bicara merk disini..

.

Sebby : silakan Mukuro.. buatlah lagu ttg ketiga kata tadi

Mukuro : oh itu gampang... aku akan berubah dulu dengan ilusiku...HENSHIN!

.

Mukuro berteriak dan bergaya seolah dia adalah salah satu pemain tokusatsu terkenal.. dan hasil ilusi+_henshin itu ialah...

.

semua : **KAAAAAITOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!**

Alice : gyaaaaaaa sungguh nista! si nanas jadi Kaito?! ga terimaaaaaaaaaaa!

Eyes : sungguh benar2 sulap yang menarik *tepuk tangan

Hanayuki : *bawa pisau bedah*

Luka : jangan sayang,. pisau itu hanya untuk membedah pasien yg membutuhkan..jgn diinfeksikan dengan tubuh nista sepeti itu

Hanayuki : *langsung menyimpan kembali pisau bedahnya

.

Chibiterasu : ternyata ada juga yang memilik jurus yang seperti kita punya.. benar kan..sodara Sudunk?

Sudunk : atas, kiri2, bawah, kanan...

Ponyo : loe nyatet apa dunk?

Sudunk : formasi yang menarik..bisa kita praktekkan nanti malam

Chibiterasu : Sudunk..tolong jangan bilang2 disini.. ntr ketauan.. *memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

Ponyo : KALIAN NGAPAIN TANPA AKU?!

.

Mukuro : aku buat sebuah lagu dengan judul.. suit itu nista

.

SUIT ITU NISTA

saat aku bertanya.. akan kepastian cintamu

kau tersipu malu menatapku

aku cuma inginkan cinta.. cintamu yang manis itu

kau mengajakku bermain..permainan cinta..

suit itu nista

saat aku menang..kau terima cintaku

saat aku yang kalah kau tolak cintaku

saat kita seri... kau gantung cintaku..

suit itu nista.. nista... cinta nista

by MuKaito(Mukuro-Kaito)

.

Semua :NISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alice : gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nyanyiannya sesuai lagunya

Furiez : mengharukan sekali .. aduh! *dijitak Lirina

MuKaito : dengan wujud ini aku merilis album baru berjudul "**MuKaito : ****The Best of Nista**"

Semua : NISTA BENEEEEEEEEEERRR!

.

Sebby : baiklah juri..silakan nilainya

Folgore : aku suka.. sangat artistik..jadi 85

Druitt : walaupun dia bukan wanita dan tidak anggun.. aku kasih nilai 89

Tamaki : lagu yg sangat menarik.. 98 untukmu

MuKaito : hohohoho aku hebat kan? *mengerlingkan mata ke Lirina

Lirina : *diam.. menahan kesal..ato mungkin telalu marah dengan kelakuan nanas nista.

.

Selain Furiez dan Chibiterasu, nga ada yang nyadar mata anggota BA yang berambut panjang mirip Sunako Nakahara di cross Sadako itu telah jadi ungu sempurna yang artinya...SISI GELAP TELAH BANGKIT!

.

Chibiterasu : cih.. nanas itu pasti bakalan kalah.. *beranjak dari duduknya

Sudunk : bos mw kemana?

Chibiterasu : pipis, ikut?

Sudunk : Ikuut~~~

Semua : (o.0) *shock

.

Alice : kok bos bilang nanas bakalan kalah?

Giotto : kalo kau tidak tahu.. artinya kau belum mengenal nanas sepenuhnya.

Semua : siapa yg mw kenal makhluk nista itu =_="

.

sementara itu.. di tempat yang jauh...disebuah aula.. terlihat mesin pump yang tergeletak dikelilingi orang2 yang terkapar membasahi tubuh mereka. entah apa yg mereka lakukan.. tapi..

.

Kuroinamida : sial..mereka hebat bgt *mengelap keringatnya

Reinciel : benar..ga nyangka mereka hebat...*tiduran di lantai dengan nafas terengah2

Shizuo : sudah aku bilang jgn remehkan kami

Uki : benar..begini2 kamiadalah dewa

Gokudera : iya.. bener bgt..kami ini dewa...

Kuroinamida : ya bener bgt..kalian dewa...sm sampai2 kami tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus2 kami!

Reinciel : heran..kebodohan mereka menular.. kita jadi FMC (Full Miss Combo)

.

dari kejauhan datang 3 orang berpakaian item2.. dengan kulit item dan juga.. e.. mungkin ga usah dijelaskan karena mereka kalo kayak di komik2 itu pake tone gelap sehingga keliatan misterius. entah apa yg terjadi.. tapi semenit setelah kedatangan mereka... terdengar jeritan di aula itu sementara itu di kamar mandi.. Chibiterasu nungguin Sudunk yang masih melakukan yg seharusnya dia lakukan di kamar mandi. Chibiterasu berdiri di depan toilet pria sambil sesekali melirik kearah toilet wanita. berharap ada seseorang yang manis keluar dari dalamnya,.. dan.. pucuk dicinta.. ulampun tiba.. yang keluar dari toilet ialah..

.

Chibiterasu :gyaaaa sapa yang dimaksud ulam.. ! penulis sialan.. gyaaaaaaaaaa *BUAK! menendang Greil sampai melubangi plafon atas bangunan

Greil : gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa padahal eke baru muncul...*menjadi bintang di langit

Chibiterasu : huh merusak mood ku aja!

... : ano... maaf..

.

Chibiterasu langsung terpana meliat sosok di belakang yg menyapanya dengan begitu tersenyum seperti foto miliknya, kini gadis itu mengenggam tangan Chibiterasu.

.

Chibiterasu : *aduh.. ada apa momentnya bagus gini..tanganku *.. iya..ada apa?

Aida : aku sangat butuh bantuanmu.. *mengenggam erat tangan Chibiterasu

Chibiterasu : kenapa Aida.. kenapa wajahmu menunjukkan kesedihan seperti itu..kalo ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu..akana ku lakukan! *meletakkan tangan Aida di tangannya

Aida : tidak ada waktu.. aku... maafkan aku.. *pergi berlari meninggalkan Chibiterasu

Chibiterasu : Aidaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sudunk : *yang memperhatikan dari tadi sambil tersenyum tersipu dari belakang*..cie...

Chibiterasu : aku harus menemui dia sekali lagi...

Sudunk : kita harus menang dulu..baru bos bisa kencan ama dy.

Chibiterasu : ayo kita kembali ke tempat pertandingan

.

saat Chibiterasu dan Sudunk tiba di tempat pertandingan..seluruh stadium sepi. yang tertinggal hanyalah anggota BA yang meradang sedih. panggung lomba hancur.. sampah2 berserakan. anjing2 pada mengongong semua, kucing mengeong dan sapi melenguh.

.

Chibiterasu : ada apa nih...

Alice : hueeeeeeeeee akang Giotto T^T

Hanayuki : Lukaaaaaaaaaaa!

Furiez : Hibariiiiiiiiiiiii!

Rue : hueeeee pelangganku *dijitak Sudunk

Monday : Ayanamiiiii ADUUUH! *ditendang Chibiterasu

Sudunk : kalian ngomong apaan sih kami ga ngerti

Lirina : tau.*makan cemilan sambil minum jus semangka*

.

dari kejauhan datang Kuroinamida dan juga Reinciel yang menyeret Uki

.

Chibiterasu : apa apa ni?

Kuroinamida : *melirik sekitar* hueee akang Eyes juga...

Reinciel : akang Sebby...

Uki : oh sahabat2 pumpku!

Chibiterasu : kasih penjelasan donk..kagak ngerti nih...

.

tiba2 dari angkasa muncul pesawat aneh.. terdapat tulisan yang paling dibenci oleh Chibiterasu.

.

Chibiterasu : cih.. **BOOTLEGGER..**

Sudunk ; rupanya mereka dapat melarikan diri dari penjara!

Kuroinamida : mereka menyedot siswa anime gakuen dengan mesin penyedot debu!

Monday : ini tidak bisa dibiarkan..Aduh! *dihajar Sudunk

Alice : dan juga mereka menculik Aida.

Chibiterasu : apaaaa?! Aidaku *mendongakkan kepala melihat sosok yang dinantikannya sedang mengetok2 jendela pesawat dan dari bibirnya bisa kita eja kalo dia minta tolong

.

Chibiterasu : Aida! aku akan menyelamatkanmu

Furiez : beraninya menculik calon suamiku... ayo kita selamatkan mereka!

Rue :calon pelangganku!

Kuroinamida : akang Eyes!

Hanayuki : abang Luka!

Furiez : Kakakku!

Alice : akang Giotoo!

Uki : sahabat2ku!

Ponyo : semua yang jualan di stand makanan!

Uki : sahabat ngepumpku!

Chibiterasu : baiklah teman2.. mari kita selamatkan mereka .. Aida,.. aku akan datang menyelamatkan senyumanmu!

Lirina : Hua~hem*nguap karena bosan* Senpai sudunk, pinjem lapy dong, bagi gamenya.

Sudunk : Boleh aja.

.

Semua anggota BA menatap keduanya yang lagi sibuk apa game di laptop dengan aura berkabut.

.

All : KALIAN INI TAHU SITUASI DIKIT KEK!

Lirina : Mending pikir kita kejar mereka pake apa dan kemana mereka pergi. ribut juga percuma toh?

.

Mereka pun berhenti membuang waktu untuk ribut, segera membuat rencana pengejaran, penyerbuan, dan penyelamatan seluruh penghuni Anime Gakuen oleh BA yang disingkat BOOTLEGGER HUNTING.

.

.

.

**TAMAT!**


End file.
